


带球跑也要谈恋爱

by last9



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last9/pseuds/last9
Summary: 清水ABO，带球跑，反正就是要谈恋爱





	带球跑也要谈恋爱

人类用钻石来寓意永恒的爱情，可钻石本质不过是廉价的碳。荷尔蒙与一见钟情有关，白头偕老指望多巴胺却多半是妄想。

和陈立农分手两年零八个月，王琳凯数不清这是自己第几次半夜从梦中惊醒。

不是噩梦，只是梦见陈立农比噩梦更甚。

可笑爱情这东西哪有什么永恒之说，爱情结晶都比爱情本身要经得起时间的考验。

一梦万年，血浓于水永远抵得过露水姻缘。

王琳凯抹了把额上的冷汗再没了睡意，拿过床头柜上的水杯想要解救发干的喉咙，倒了一口空气进嘴才意识到杯底早已干涸。

怅然若失，以前陈立农睡前都会给他接好一杯热水放在一旁，现在他只能自己掀开被子下床去找水喝。

他拎起拖鞋，光着脚轻手轻脚地往门外走，怕发出声音吵醒婴儿床上睡得正香的小家伙。

饮水机没开，王琳凯满不在乎地接了杯凉水灌进快冒烟的喉咙。解渴但不解乏，他忽然想抽一支烟。

翻遍了电视柜和茶几抽屉也没找到一根烟才想起自己从来不抽烟又怎么会买烟，以前家里有烟是因为有随身装着烟的陈立农在。

陈立农烟瘾不大，怕王琳凯闻了烟味儿难受更是从不在他面前抽烟，哪怕北风呼啸的冬夜里都躲去阳台。

可夜风吹得散他身上的烟味儿，却带不走他留在王琳凯记忆中的味道。

清淡的雪松香水混着淡淡的尼古丁，那股缠绵缥缈的气味萦绕在大脑和心脏，经久不散。

王琳凯打开冰箱拿了罐可乐，握着湿凉的易拉罐又冷不防想到陈立农。

才二十几岁的人偏爱养生，连带着王琳凯也跟着健康生活。尤其在他怀孕那段时间，冰可乐更是被陈立农明令禁止。

“呵，小古董。”王琳凯嗤笑一声拉开拉环，有些逆反心理地猛灌了一大口冰凉的可乐，没忍住打了个冷颤，自嘲的笑笑再次举起可乐罐一口气喝光。

都说日有所思夜有所梦，他确实不是无缘无故梦见陈立农。

白天，王琳凯刚哄孩子吃完饭，门铃就被人按住了不松手。

他趿拉着拖鞋跑去开门，见来人是陈立农有些不好意思地摸了摸头发，早上起来就围着孩子团团转的人还没来得及收拾自己。

“怎么这么早啊，还没吃早餐吧？”

他满心想着陈立农一大早跨越大半个城来找他会肚子饿，也就没注意到站在门口的人满眼红血丝。

“我有事跟你说。”陈立农进了屋，没像往常那样换鞋，甚至门都没关，就站在玄关处瞅着王琳凯。

可王琳凯还沉浸在见到他的喜悦里，伸手带上门，推着他肩膀催他换鞋后又问他想吃什么。

直到陈立农拉住他的手腕，他才意识到自己表现得有点儿兴奋过度。

“怎么了，啊，你刚说有事要跟我说？”

“我要结婚了。”

变故来得太突然，王琳凯脸上的笑容一下子僵住了。如果陈立农不提，他几乎快忘了陈立农是早有婚约在身的人。

不过他还是理解不了陈立农是如何能把结婚这么重要的事，说得和愚人节玩笑一样轻飘飘。

可言语上再漫不经心也不代表结婚在陈立农心里真的无足轻重，否则他怎会死死扣着王琳凯手腕不放。

王琳凯被他捏疼了，眉毛都纠结成山，大脑一片空白，痛感就更加强烈。

他使力想挣开，却被陈立农攥得更紧了，于是不满地抬眼看他，却又说不出“放手”这句话来。直到屋里传来孩子的哭闹声，他才有机会甩开那铁钳子一样的手。

陈立农愣了会儿还是换了鞋跟进卧室，王琳凯正坐在床头哄孩子，听见他进来头都没抬一下。

倒是穿一身粉嫩衣裳的奶娃娃，一看见陈立农就要从王琳凯怀里往外爬，举着两个小手喊他，“哥哥、哥哥，要抱抱。”

“抱什么抱，早上才穿的裤子这么会儿又尿了。”此刻王琳凯的脑子又乱成了一锅粥，大的小的都欺负他，气得他朝孩子屁股上轻轻拍了一巴掌。

不疼，可小孩儿觉得委屈，哇地一声哭了，更不让王琳凯抱了，在他怀里不停地挣动。

育儿经验约等于零的陈立农面对眼下的状况根本不知道怎么办，又不能伸手去抱孩子，一着急言语间有点儿埋怨王琳凯。

“咱们俩的事儿，你拿孩子撒什么气啊。”

这一句话把王琳凯彻底惹恼了，他把孩子放回床上，站起身推着陈立农往卧室外走，再气也不能当着孩子面吵架。

卧室门一关，孩子的哭声就被阻隔了，王琳凯也暂时有心力和陈立农谈他们俩的事儿了。

“陈立农，你是不是有毛病？一大早跑来告诉我你要结婚也就算了，你倒是说说什么叫我拿孩子撒气？

再说，就算我真打他了，我打我儿子你管的着吗，你别以为咱俩睡过，你就真是孩子他爹了！”

论吵架，陈立农永远也吵不赢王琳凯，何况对方还是拿刀往他最痛的地方捅。

确实，孩子不是他的。可一直以来他对孩子视如己出，王琳凯虽然嘴上没松口说复合，但也没有拒绝他，所以他以为他们早晚回得去。

原来这一切都是他自作多情，王琳凯拿他当什么，接盘侠、冤大头，替别人养老婆养儿子。

看着陈立农脸色铁青，脖子上青筋暴起，可能下一秒就狠狠给他一拳的可怕模样，王琳凯才后知后觉自己话说重了。可他也正在气头上，拉不下脸来跟陈立农道歉。

偏偏陈立农放得下尊严，即便刀子插在心口，即便血流如注，他也舍不得怪王琳凯半句。

“对不起，我爱你。”

没人说咄咄逼人才是赢家，这六个字就足够让王琳凯哑口无言。他输了，他输给了即使遍体鳞伤也不后悔爱他的陈立农。

他傻站在原地，被陈立农抱在了怀里尚还手脚僵硬得不知如何是好，对方熟悉的怀抱仿佛生着尖刺，扎得他浑身都是血窟窿。

“可我不爱你。”

陈立农像没有听到王琳凯说什么一样，仍然紧紧抱着他不放，自欺欺人地想通过这样看似亲密无间的拥抱来把不好的事情全都屏蔽掉。

时间的流动对于两个人来说是相对的，在王琳凯内心受着滚油煎熬的时候，属于陈立农的时间在他表白的那一刻便静止了。

慢慢陈立农觉得自己焐热了王琳凯这块儿顽石，怀里的人不再紧绷，放松了身体，下巴枕在他肩膀，和从前一样依赖自己。

而事实上王琳凯只是一时心软，他不贪心，他答应自己，等一下睁开眼，就放弃这个怀抱，再也不回头。

许是照顾孩子久了，王琳凯身上有一股奶香，叫人闻了有种回归孩提时躺在妈妈怀抱里的踏实感，陈立农抱着他多一秒就贪恋他的温柔多一秒。

“陈立农，我们就到这里吧，祝你幸福。”

怀里的人终究还是下了最后通牒，他最后深呼吸了一口王琳凯的味道，试图把它刻在脑海里永久封存，然后才逼着自己缓缓松开手。

“也祝你幸福。”

王琳凯努力想攒出一个微笑回应他，可嘴角坠了铅块儿似的怎么也勾不起来。于是最多只做到绷紧唇线，看着陈立农朝自己淡然一笑之后转身离开。

等到大门关上后那铅块儿也随之被带走了，他甚至突然笑出声来，眼泪也争抢着要从眼底往外跑。

他吸了吸鼻子，想起被自己关在卧室的小哭包，囫撸把脸回了卧室。

小孩儿遗传了王琳凯好动的基因，哪可能老实待在床上。王琳凯推开门的同时也推开了门后的枕头，他捡起枕头，转头瞧见还没有床高的小豆丁正站在床尾和那一床羽绒被较劲。

蹲在门口的家长乐得看孩子淘气，阴郁的心情都放晴了不少。

“咿呀！”功夫不负有心人，被子终于彻底脱离床铺，软蓬蓬一大丛云似的把地上的小团子蒙了个严实。

“哈哈哈……”王琳凯笑话起亲儿子也一点儿不收敛，如果被孩子爷爷看见了八成又要被说没个正形。

他走过去弯腰抱起那一大捧云，小孩儿正隔着被子踢踹，不禁让他想起十月怀胎的日子。大孩子把小孩子从棉被中扒出来，捏了捏他粉嘟嘟的脸蛋笑着逗他。

“王小炸小朋友，你为什么这么淘气啊？”

当初给孩子起名字的时候王琳凯头疼了好久，一本现汉词典都快被他翻烂不说，连新买的古汉词典也快破成了旧书。

最后他一拍大腿说有了，就叫“王小炸”，因为他王琳凯的儿子一定要炸。

当然这个太过接地气的名字被他爸妈一致否决了，他不甘心又把它当作孩子小名，事实也只有他一个人这样喊。

最后孩子户口本上的名字是王虒莀。“虒”在古书上的释义是一种长得像虎又生着角的兽，而“莀”是形容野草茂盛。

王琳凯希望这个孩子以后能成为敢拼敢闯又性格坚韧的人。

被闷得小脸发红的王虒莀早忘了王琳凯打他那一下，又张着手咯咯咯笑着喊王琳凯，“爸爸，要抱。”

王琳凯伸出一根手指抵在他小肚腩上，在他因前进不了而变得又慌又急的小眼神中平静地开口。

“你马上就要上幼儿园了，不能老是要人抱。要学着独立，做一个小男子汉好不好？”

还未满三岁就被亲爹要求独立的小孩儿眨了眨一双清凌凌的大眼睛，然后点点头，清脆地答了声“好！”

“嗯，乖宝贝儿。”王琳凯笑眼弯弯亲了下孩子额头，奇怪的是刚才死命忍住的眼泪就这样猝不及防地从眼里滚落。

他慌忙去擦，还是被眼睛亮的奶娃娃瞅见了，举着小手踮脚给他抹泪，“爸爸哭了。”

孩子的关心没有大人那么周到，说话时还有许多独属幼童的天真，所以他没有问原因，只陈述了王琳凯哭了的事实。

“没有”，王琳凯微仰了仰头想让眼泪流回心里，失败之后又抹了下眼角笑笑继续否认，“爸爸是困了，被哈欠打了。”

“哈欠坏蛋，不可以欺负爸爸。”

看着来回挥舞小拳头揍空气的可爱小朋友，王琳凯除了感动之外突然意识到需要独立的或许是自己这个大人。

就像是佐证这个想法一样，下一秒他就忍不住扎进小朋友的怀抱，声音闷闷地问他，“今天换你哄爸爸睡觉好不好？”

往后岁月漫长，无论如何都不会太难熬，因为他还有宝贵的梦想和亲爱的小孩陪着他。

距离天亮还有两个多小时，王琳凯喝完可乐又觉得肚子有些饿。白天他睡饱了觉，但是没胃口吃东西，煮饭都只煮了王虒莀那一份。

他再次打开冰箱，从冷冻柜里翻出包没开封的速冻水饺，月初他和陈立农一起逛超市的时候买的。

以前他半夜肚子饿都是吃泡面，方便又快捷。和陈立农谈恋爱以后，最简单的夜宵变成了速冻水饺。

性子急的王琳凯自然抱怨煮水饺等的时间长，陈立农听了便从背后贴过来，搂着他的腰啄吻他脖子上还没褪干净的红痕。

身后传来的温度比炉灶上的火都要热，烫得他面颊绯红，说话声音减了许多，“你干嘛呀？”

“觉得时间长就做点别的事打发一下咯。”

最后水饺煮成了一锅片汤，之前喊肚子饿的人趴在床上连抬手指的力气都没，只能瞪一眼吹凉食物喂到他嘴边的人。

陈立农歉意地笑，说出口的话却更让人羞恼。

“你不愿意在厨房做，所以水饺才会变这样啦。”他说完又把勺子往前递了递。

王琳凯一个人吃了一盘水饺，满足地打了个饱嗝，洗干净餐具后还是回卧室躺回了床上强迫自己睡着。

他今天要去给王虒莀办入学手续，之前原本想办全托，可以让孩子更好的独立，他也能多些时间做音乐。但现在看来还是半托好，有孩子在，他夜里不至于太孤独。

早上门铃一响王琳凯就醒了，他本来就没睡熟，拿过手机看了眼时间估计是自家老妈来帮忙照顾孩子了。

“诶呀，我的宝贝起这么早啊。妈妈今天买的鱼可新鲜了，中午给你炖鱼汤喝啊。”

在妈妈眼里，王琳凯永远都是个孩子，哪怕他现在都有了自己的孩子，妈妈对他还是和往常一样地宠溺。

他接过妈妈手里的食材，拿眼神示意了一下卧室的方向，对方这才想起来去看自己的孙子。

吃过早饭，王琳凯简单收拾一下便出门了。等到了幼儿园看见大部分家长都穿着正装的时候，他觉得自己这一身休闲打扮似乎更适合站到幼师队伍里，而且还真有人把他认错了。

肩膀被人从后面拍了一下，他转过身看见一个系着可爱的黄色围裙笑得很灿烂的男生。

“尤长靖！你啥时候来A市的？”

被大嗓门吓了一跳的尤长靖捂嘴笑笑，拉着王琳凯到人少的地方说话。

“这个月刚来，还说找你吃饭，没想到你居然也来这儿工作。诶，你是教音乐吗，不过我很好奇你会照顾小朋友吗？”

王琳凯知道他误会了，但是并没有解释，反而顺着他的话逗他，“会啊，我还特意学了好多儿歌呢。”

尤长靖自然没怀疑，还想再说什么时正巧有人喊他，他便说等下一起吃饭，然后转身去忙了。

虽然好友意外重逢很值得庆祝，可王琳凯答应了妈妈中午回家吃饭，所以只好掏出手机发消息给尤长靖说改天再聚。

“啊。”

他边走路边低头打字，没留神撞到了人，刚想抬头道歉，却听见头顶传来了再熟悉不过的声音。

“琳琳……”

那人唤王琳凯的嗓音和往常一样，软软的还带着海岛湿润的气息。他喜欢把自己名字中间那个字叠起来念，说这样有情侣名的感觉。

王琳凯下意识想逃，右脚才往后退了半步心道不好，他忘了自己身后是堵墙。他这一退陈立农便顺势往前进了一步，他便被困在了男人高大的身影里。

他后背紧挨着墙壁，不自在地咽了下口水。昨天那股子嚣张劲儿不知怎么也没了，低头攥着衣角等陈立农开口。

“我来找长靖吃饭，好久没见了，一起吧。”

陈立农提出这个请求的时候手心都在冒汗，他压根不知道尤长靖来了A市，所以他只能等尤长靖走远后才来堵王琳凯。

其实陈立农和尤长靖认识认识更久，他第一次介绍王琳凯给自己朋友们的时候，尤长靖还私下跟他说王琳凯看起来好凶。

可谁知道后来这俩人却成了好朋友，连他这个男朋友偶尔都忍不住醋一醋。

王琳凯仍低着头，他此刻巴不得自己会穿墙术或者遁地术，那样就不用像现在这么尴尬了。

“不了吧，我和尤长靖可以单约。”

“那我们以后……”

陈立农的问题没有说完整，但王琳凯明白。所以他终于抬起头，盯着陈立农的眼睛一字一句格外认真地回答。

“以后不可能做朋友了，就当陌生人吧。”

说完这句话，王琳凯浅浅笑了一下，撞开陈立农肩膀，越过他昂首阔步地朝大门口走去。

这一次，他绝对不要重蹈覆辙。

分手后还能做朋友的人，一百个人里有九十九个都目的不单纯。王琳凯是那九十九分之一，如果再加上陈立农，则是九十九分之二。

对王琳凯来说，和陈立农这个前任做朋友是个很划算的事情。因为他不仅有了一支长期有效的抑制剂，更是有处寄托自己心底无法宣之于口的爱意。

只当陈立农的牙齿陷入他颈侧薄而烫的皮肤时，他会忍不住哭泣。不是细密的疼痛让他难以忍受，而是想让陈立农彻底标记他的心思太过难熬。

严格来讲，王琳凯和陈立农真正在一起的时间并不长，甚至他们最开始选择在一起也不是因为爱情。

彼时大学还没毕业的王琳凯因为一档选秀节目被一家娱乐公司签下，而公司的少东家便是陈立农。

公司尾牙，陈立农跟着他父亲一起坐在主桌，中途还被同桌的叔伯阿姨起哄上台唱了首歌。

十八岁的男孩子穿着一身剪裁得体的暗粉色西装，不算张扬也并不低调，长身鹤立地站在舞台上倒是有他父亲的风范。

他唱歌之前先软乎乎地介绍了自己的名字，当然在场没有人不知道陈立农的名字，可并不是所有人都有机会听过他的自我介绍。

所以当王琳凯听见他把“农”字叠在一起念的时候，差点失礼地笑出声。太甜了，和他那平日不苟言笑、雷厉风行的父亲一点儿都不像。

王琳凯坐在稍远的座位上，遥遥望着舞台上的人。那时他还不知道这个男孩子会和自己有什么交集，只是觉得人和人之间的差距真的很大。

他要打过一场又一场硬仗才能得到的舞台，别人却是一出生就可以拥有，当然他并不嫉妒。

陈立农是有天分的，虽然站在舞台上说话时紧张得不行，但开口唱歌却是格外自然放松。同桌的小姑娘夸他的笑容有魔力，王琳凯听了赞同地微微点头。

年会结束后有不尽兴的人约着一起续摊，问到王琳凯的时候，他摆摆手说困了，想回去睡觉。

公司包下了整个酒店给大家休息，王琳凯的房间在八层，同住人是和他同期进公司的一个男孩子。他的室友还没回来，所以整个房间暂时只有他一个人。

喝了酒短时间内不能洗澡，王琳凯坐在沙发上玩了会儿手机，觉得空调房闷，便关了空调晃到阳台上吹风，没一会儿房门就被敲响了。

“你们第二场这么快就……”王琳凯边说话边打开门，鼻子比眼睛最先察觉到异样，来者不善，门口杵着的是一个陷入易感期的Alpha。

夏日海风味道的信息素如潮水般汹涌而至，差点将王琳凯掀翻在地。

出于自我保护意识他忙要关门，对方却反应飞快地伸出一只脚卡在门口。他眉毛都皱在一起，愣神的工夫那人又挤进一条手臂。

迫于Alpha霸道的信息素，王琳凯腿都软了，强撑着才没有扑在地上，推拒这么一轮后是真的没有力气再去抗衡。

“拜托你，帮我。”

他的嗓音远不如之前唱歌时温润透亮，变得低哑暗沉得如同困在在铁笼里的野兽。

陈立农抓住王琳凯纤细的手腕，大脑尚还有一丝清明留给他说出如此过分的请求。不过等一下无论对方是答应还是拒绝，他都回不了头。

易感期莫名提前，身边却没有抑制剂，连手机都不知道丢在哪里。这个可怜的年轻Alpha快要被身体里那股直往外烧的火焚成灰了，所以即便犯错，他也不会放过眼前的Omega。

可能现下这个面色潮红并且疯狂释放信息素的人在王琳凯眼里与禽兽划等号，可实际上他的确不是那种会被欲望打败的人。

他本可以硬生生熬过去，如果王琳凯没有上楼的话。

不敢在易感期贸然跑出去的陈立农把房间的所有门窗都关紧了，失水的鱼儿一样在床上来回挣扎。没想到折腾了一会儿竟闻见了可以救赎自己的味道，从卧室阳台外飘来的甜蜜气息，丝丝缕缕往他的鼻腔里钻。

于是自以为强大的陈立农便再也扛不住了，穿着汗湿的衣服冲出房间，连电梯都不愿意等，推开楼梯间的门跌跌撞撞跑下楼来求一个陌生人帮忙。

Omega天生要被Alpha压制，纵使王琳凯心里一万个不愿意，身体却完全不受自己控制。

他很快就被Alpha勾起了情欲，下腹烧起了一团火。他甚至开始觉得陈立农身上的味道太过好闻，忍不住释放出自己的信息素和他交缠。

王琳凯咽了下口水，侧身把陈立农让进屋里，还记得室友随时会回来，于是用一只手将门反锁，因为他另一只手还被陈立农死死抓着。

“好，我帮你。”

――

彻底被欲望挟持的陈立农哪里会有耐心去卧室，门一关上就迫不及待去扯王琳凯衣服。

眼前人温凉的体温和脖颈处散发的甜蜜味道烧光了他的礼貌和克制。

“别在这里……”

猫一样轻的声音钻进耳朵里，陈立农停下来喘了几秒，随即抓起王琳凯的手往里间走。但最后只是到达客厅，那里有一张躺起来还算舒服体面的皮质沙发。

王琳凯下意识闭了下眼，以为自己会被这个忍耐多时的Alpha摔到沙发上，临到跟前却是陈立农转了个身坐在了沙发正中央。

抓着他的手没松，他被带得一个趔趄栽到了陈立农怀里，小腹刚好被身下一团硬物硌着。明明看起来天真可爱的男孩子，那物事的大小却如此可观。

纵使王琳凯在信息素的作用下被勾得意乱情迷，但一想到等下要发生的事情还是本能地有些害怕，所以他挣扎着想把彼此的距离稍微拉开点。

不料这一举动让陈立农误以为他要逃跑，原本松松圈在他腕间的大手倏地收紧，朝他望过来的那双生来温柔的下垂眼里除了情欲又透着丝凶狠。

王琳凯脊背有些发凉，当陈立农按着他的后脑勺猝不及防地堵住他的嘴巴时，他出于应激反应，伸出拳头抵在了陈立农胸膛。

可他不知道自己的行为在陈立农看来都是临阵脱逃的表现，他愈抗拒，陈立农愈不想放开他。

晚上喝了酒的人口腔里还残留着些许味道，滴酒未沾的陈立农仅仅吻着王琳凯的唇瓣便有些微醺，忍不住就勾住他的舌头，恨不得吮尽他口中的津液。

“呜、呜……”王琳凯被亲得浑身发软，双拳空有一个形维持着，到后来则是撑不住地从他怀里往下滑。

陈立农不仅不扶他，还要跟着往下调整姿势以便吻得更深。

最后王琳凯是跪在陈立农双腿间承受了一个突如其来的吻，他本就丰润的唇瓣被折磨得水润嫣红，好像口红广告里刻意强调的嘟嘟唇。

陈立农用拇指捻过Omega红肿的下唇，像在赏玩一件艺术品，王琳凯不配合地偏过头去，使得他指尖落了空。

心里蓦然生出凌虐他的想法，想看这个倔犟的Omega含着自己的东西，泪水流了满脸却连哭声都发不出来的可怜样子。

被陈立农单手按住肩膀时王琳凯尚未反应过来，等到眼睁睁看着那只骨节分明的右手拉下裤链，王琳凯才明白他的意图，猛地挣扎起来。

“放开我，我不帮你了！”

对于Omega的所有知识仅限于书本的陈立农，自然想不到眼前这个纤细瘦弱的Omega在受到自己信息素压制的情况下还有胆反抗。

关于人类性别关系，王琳凯从小到大受的教育是Omega并不低人一等。他可以帮陈立农度过易感期，但接吻和更亲密的事情就是越界了。

当然现实情况是如果陈立农坚持，王琳凯的反抗不过是以卵击石。

两人僵持了一会儿，陈立农还是选择松开按在他肩膀的手，扶他站起来后同他诚恳地道歉，“对不起，我一时昏头，你别介意。”

王琳凯居高临下地俯视陈立农，如果不是这次意外，他大概不会有机会以这个角度如此近距离地看陈立农。

晚宴时他只是远远地望着舞台上的陈立农，很耀眼也很可爱。现下近看才意识到少年人有一张出众的脸蛋，挺拔的鼻梁上沁着汗珠，低垂着眼微张嘴呼吸的样子说不出的性感撩人。

陈立农的手还贴在王琳凯腰上，仰头看着王琳凯时眼里好像随时有泪要落下，一只可怜巴巴的流浪狗。

或许是这样视角下陈立农的眼神以及房间内混合的信息素联手给王琳凯下了蛊，让他错觉今夜的生杀大权其实握在自己手中。

“好吧，我接受你的道歉。”

“你……”

陈立农突然失语，王琳凯不是诱人是致命。

之前跪坐在地板上时眼角和嘴角都闪着湿润的水光，素白脸上的红晕比晚霞还要温柔纯情。

现在更让陈立农意想不到的是他在接受道歉的同时居然叉开双腿跨坐在自己身上……

当陈立农进入那个温暖湿润的所在，当王琳凯趴在他肩头奶猫一样不停哭叫，当那一头墨绿色脏辫在他眼前摇来荡去……

他已经忘了自己原本只需要一个Omega来暂时代替抑制剂。

他甚至分不清自己是单纯因为易感期而变得沉溺于此，还是不觉间已为怀里这个有着漂亮脸蛋、柔软身体、清丽嗓音的陌生人而着迷。

王琳凯泄过两次之后娇得像只猫，后腰塌下去一个夸张的弧度，上半身软绵绵地依偎在陈立农怀里，双手还圈着人脖子，哼哼唧唧地听不清在说什么。

他晚宴穿的一身墨绿色西装被陈立农脱得就只剩一件白衬衫，堪堪遮住大腿根，白皙的小腿隔着层顺滑的布料贴着陈立农。

陈立农单手顺着那件皱巴巴的衬衫下摆钻进去，拿书握笔写字的手熨烫在王琳凯纤薄汗湿的脊背上时觉得格外亲切，细腻的触感好过他学习毛笔字时用的上品宣纸。

可他愚笨，不知道该在这张柔滑的纸上写什么才配得上这妙人，只会一遍又一遍地用手来回抚摸，却又觉得这样也是对王琳凯的亵渎。

怀里的猫咪缓过来一点儿，往上动了动身体靠近陈立农耳朵娇嗲嗲地问。

“你干嘛呀，好痒。”

“干你……”

此时此刻的陈立农已经没有脑子思考自己说了多低俗的话，况且这两个字本就是他的真实想法，他想把怀里这只诱人的猫锁在屋里，永远也不给别人看。

酒意早就散了的王琳凯仍是红透了一张脸，身上也泛着蜜桃一样的粉，听见这句话羞得埋头在陈立农怀里不够，还要拽着陈立农的西装外套挡住脸。

他抱着王琳凯去浴室清理，除去人身上最后一件衬衫后又忍不住吞口水。开完花洒的手转回来摸上王琳凯胸脯，一边揉捏一边把人往自己身上按。

最后结束的时候已经是后半夜了，陈立农身心都得到了极大满足，有一种恋爱的错觉在他脑子里转，看着拿自己当抱枕搂紧睡得香甜的王琳凯，低头在他眉梢印下一个吻。

王琳凯第二天醒来看着空掉的半边床铺发了会儿呆，他抓了抓头发，愁的不是自己就这么莫名其妙被人骗走了初夜，而是以后还有没有机会见到陈立农。

陈立农甚至不知道他的名字，在假性动情的时刻只会告诉他“我叫陈立农”。恶劣得像故事里的霸道总裁在强迫别人时还要对方看清并且记住他是谁。

事实上陈立农只是怕在这种情况下问名字会尴尬，所以不如告诉对方自己是谁。也许他会来找自己，如果不来那就当做了一场梦。

同样期待重逢却又不约而同把未来交给命运的两个人，很快就因为一档节目再次遇见了。

上一年冬天的时候公司推出了一个星光养成计划，对公司内一百位男练习生进行为期百天的拍摄，最后由观众票选出星光值前三的练习生将会获得个人专属团队和资源。

陈立农刚放寒假就被父亲丢进这个项目做实习生，一天懒觉还没来得及睡又要把作息时间调整成和练习生一致。

练习生拍摄假日公式照的时候，陈立农原本坐在返送间困得眼皮打架，无意间看到屏幕里站在角落的脏辫少年时突然清醒了，眼睛盯着那枚银色铭牌看了许久才看清上面的姓名――小鬼。

因为这次实习，陈立农原本的旅行计划被搁置了，所以他心里不满，拿到节目资料后只简单过了一遍，最后记住了大概内容和几个名字，其中有一个是小鬼王琳凯。

原来是他的名字啊，和他这个人很合衬呢。陈立农想着合起膝头的笔记本，和其它人说了一声便起身去拍摄现场了。

王琳凯是在拍完一组照片后才看见陈立农的，他刚刚在镜头前自信地摆了数十个pose，这会儿却怎么站都觉得姿势不对，眼神总也想往陈立农身上飘。

如果没有摄像机的话，他应该会跑过去跟陈立农打个招呼，最差也敢正大光明看着对方。

节目虽是录播，但因为题材和体量等，无论是工作人员还是练习生都处于一种忙碌而紧绷的状态，王琳凯也是在节目录制第三期才有机会和陈立农说上话。

第三期录制主题是假日旅行，一百个人分成五组，每个人抽签决定目的地。

王琳凯抽中的是离公司车程不到一个小时的城郊，同宿舍去其它地方的人还逗他城郊好，有亲切感，又不用拿太多行李。

他当时没搭话闷闷不乐地收拾行李，等到提着旅行包上了大巴车，看见戴着红色鸭舌帽和黑色口罩的男生正帮大家往行李架上放东西时瞬间明白了城郊的好。

王琳凯张了张嘴，控制不住加速的心跳，但好在可以让陈字的发音及时停在喉口，转而改为一个微笑，走到陈立农旁边轻轻拍了拍他肩膀。

“哥哥，能帮我把包放到上面吗？”

陈立农比王琳凯小，但大家称呼工作人员都是尊称哥哥姐姐，所以整辆车上只有他们两个人会对这个称呼在意。

关于某种恶趣味，甜甜腻腻、黏黏糊糊的回忆。

“噢，好。”

口罩完美遮住了陈立农的表情，但他露在外面那双下垂眼快弯成了月牙，亮亮的还闪着星光。接过王琳凯的行李时不经意碰到他的手，于是心跳变得更快。

城郊的风景或许比起其它组的海岛、草原之类差了些，但住宿条件却是最好的。三层独栋别墅，客厅、游戏房、健身房和泳池等设施齐全，而且每个练习生都是单独的房间。

假日旅行的第一顿晚餐是地道的农家菜，没有多复杂的烹饪方法，但不妨碍大家围坐在庭院里那张长桌旁吃得津津有味。

陈立农也和剧照师一样拿了台相机在拍，表面说是留作路透用，实际他的镜头只对准了王琳凯一个人。

王琳凯吃东西时很像小朋友，遇到喜欢吃的东西会大口的往嘴里塞，两颊都要被食物撑起来，像只可爱的仓鼠，偶尔还会开心地扭一扭。

本来吃过饭的陈立农看着王琳凯吃饭又觉得饥肠辘辘，想不通怎么会有人吃饭这么香，馋得他好想吃掉王琳凯粘在嘴角的那颗饭粒。

饭吃到一半，大家在王琳凯的提议下玩起成语接龙，输的人要喝养生蔬果汁。他输了之后端着杯子说完全不是事儿，等捏着鼻子灌下一杯苦瓜汁后却苦得五官都快挤在一起。

场外的陈立农也跟着他一起表情紧张，手里握着一块儿奶糖，只是等这颗糖有机会送出去的时候今天的录制已经结束了。

凌晨一点，陈立农有些困了，偷偷打了个呵欠，抬头看见王琳凯还像个不知道累的小陀螺一样帮忙收拾录制场地。

“你不累啊？”陈立农借着整理拍摄器材的机会走过去和王琳凯讲话，对方摇了摇头，把空掉的饮料瓶投进垃圾桶然后压低声音说：“累啊，所以赶快做完，大家好回去睡觉呀。”

“嗯，你早点休息。”陈立农说完这句话偷偷把奶糖塞到王琳凯裤子口袋里，转身走远后又忍不住回望那个小小身影。

节目刚播出的时候有观众说王琳凯看起来很凶，像不良少年，不喜欢他。

陈立农真想让那些人看看，这个时时都在散发能量，默默做事的脏辫少年到底有多温柔。

可这段素材大概率不会被剪进正片，就连作为花絮都难，一想到这里陈立农又觉得不甘和心疼，凭什么有些人如此轻易就抹杀了王琳凯还不曾被发现的美好。

晚上洗澡前，王琳凯才发现口袋里有一颗糖。他盯着那颗糖想了想，笑笑剥开糖纸把乳白色的糖块儿塞进嘴巴，然后舒舒服服泡了个澡。

穿着浴袍往卧室走的时候忽然有点头晕，他当是浴室太闷的原因就没在意。

夜里身上烧得滚烫时才意识到状况不妙，本该在月底的热潮期居然毫无征兆地提前了。他几乎是滚到床下，手忙脚乱地翻找背包里的抑制贴。

一无所获之后才想起出发前换了更轻便的包，抑制贴在之前的书包夹层忘了拿出来。

Omega的热潮期并不是靠意志力就能熬过去的事情，加上他已经和Alpha结合过，身体反应也比以往更强烈。

王琳凯使劲咬了胳膊一口以保持清醒，随手抓了件衣服穿上，又扣了顶帽子在脑袋上便匆忙出门了。

“咚咚。”

陈立农想不到这么晚还会有谁来找自己，打开门还没看清是谁就感觉到有一团带着甜味儿的火猛地撞进自己怀里。

“陈立农，帮我。”

命令式的话语并不能使这个热潮期还胆大包天到信息素都不掩藏就跑出门的Omega更有威慑力，反而是带了点儿娇嗔的味道。

“好，我帮你。”

距离两人上一次亲密接触还不到三个礼拜，身体记忆都还没有进行一轮更新，竟然又要用熟悉的方式来复习巩固。

此刻的陈立农对王琳凯来说相当于一汪沁凉的湖水，抱得越紧贴得越近就越舒服。可这么点儿凉意和他身上烧得正炙的火比起来简直杯水车薪。

王琳凯努力地想要把自己完全浸没在这片湖里，手脚并用地扒着陈立农，又因为身上没有力气根本抱不住他。

陈立农喜欢看他这副因情欲而慌忙的样子，等他快要滑到地上时才将他打横抱起，一步一步往卧室走。

王琳凯穿一件红色连体工装，五颗扣子从领口到腰间等距排列。陈立农一颗一颗地解，不用解到最后一颗就可以把这白玉一样的人从碍事的衣料里剥出来。

开辟出上半身后陈立农暂时停了手，顺着不停起伏的胸膛一路舔下来，湿滑的舌头惹得王琳凯难耐地挣动。

他伸出手彻底扯开工装，猛地发现对方竟然是真空上阵。

王琳凯被他盯得害臊，偏又格外需要他，于是豁出去挺了挺腰催他快些。

“我难受，你快，啊！”

别说王琳凯被陈立农突然的深喉刺激到惊叫出声，就连陈立农也没想到自己会做到这种程度。他只是看着那颤颤巍巍滴着泪的小家伙就下意识张开嘴将它纳入口中。

从来没有过这种体验的王琳凯爽得快疯了，忍不住伸手抚上陈立农发顶，不需要用力就得到了更进一步的抚慰。

在释放的前一秒他忙要推开陈立农，对方却掐着他的腰不松口，半晌抬头看他，咕咚一声将嘴里的东西悉数咽到肚里。

“甜的。”

“怎么可能。”王琳凯反驳的声音很小，他呼吸还没均匀，下一秒就被陈立农卡着下巴交换了一个黏糊糊湿答答的吻。

被迫尝自己东西的感觉太奇怪了，王琳凯有些尴尬地推开陈立农，对方却就着他推拒的动作又压了过来，用眼神询问他的意愿。

热潮期的Omega当然不会这么轻易满足，蹬掉堆在脚上的衣服，拿脚趾磨蹭陈立农小腿肌肉，十足十的勾引……

天快亮时陈立农先醒了，看见王琳凯挣动几下，半梦半醒间又往他怀里贴，这让陈立农不由得赞叹热潮期的Omega简直是天赐的宝贝。

陈立农圈着王琳凯的腰，就着侧身的姿势熟门熟路顶进去轻轻动作。王琳凯还没醒透，但身体很快有了反应，迷迷糊糊抓着陈立农的手往自己身下摸。

王琳凯耳后小小一颗痣被陈立农反复舔吻，前后被一起伺候着的感觉实在舒服，没一会儿他就睡不着了，软在陈立农怀里呻吟个不停。

早上五点多，王琳凯用了陈立农帮他买来的抑制剂又偷偷溜回自己房间。

洗澡时，他不自在地摸了摸后颈，细腻光滑的皮肤下藏着他的腺体，陈立农的舌尖在那里逡巡过太多次。

临时标记无伤大雅，王琳凯也说了不介意，可陈立农似乎有所顾虑，始终没有咬破他的腺体。

之后王琳凯照常和大家一起继续录制节目，只是在现场看到陈立农会表现得有些不自在。

陈立农的双手解过他衣扣，眼睛看过他全身上下每一处，耳朵听过他压抑不住的呻吟声，嘴巴甚至帮他……

而当陈立农偶尔回望过来，王琳凯便好像回到了那个仓皇求助的夜晚，他一丝不挂地站着，被穿戴整齐的陈立农用鹰一样的利眼从头顶扫到脚底。

已经是这种关系的两个人在人前还要装作几乎陌生对王琳凯来说太难了，他还没有学过表演，演不出这种最熟悉的陌生人。

王琳凯经常会在深夜去没有用作录制用的练习室跳舞，他不知道陈立农是怎么知道的，只是某次练习中途那人推门而进，手里提着一袋子零食，笑眯眯地说给他送夜宵。

陈立农看着镜子里王琳凯的表情有一瞬间慌乱，随后拿毛巾擦了擦汗，转过身大方走到他身边拿了一罐牛奶。

“唔，还是热的。”

“为什么在这里练舞啊，都没有摄影机在拍？”陈立农又想起那个默默帮忙收拾的身影。

“我不想展示我有多努力，我要带给大家的是一个完全准备好的我和我的作品。”

王琳凯声音不大却很坚定，窗外的月光照得他周身都笼着一层温柔的带着毛边的光，看起来像童话里的精灵。

陈立农忽然探身过去吻了他，确切说是舔掉他嘴唇上方沾的牛奶，比亲吻更让人脸颊发热。

王琳凯刷地红了脸，因为后退得太快手里的牛奶泼出来一点，他低头看了眼衣服上的奶渍，说困了先回去睡，出门时还差点摔倒。

那之后陈立农愈加频繁地来给王琳凯送夜宵，他没说这样做的理由，也没再做出什么越界的举动。王琳凯也没多问，就像之前那颗奶糖，他送了，他便收下。

节目播到半程，公司为这一百名练习生举办了一场粉丝见面会。排名前二十的练习生有solo舞台，其余人则只有组合舞台，表演顺序抽签决定。

王琳凯是solo舞台的最后一个，早早做好了妆发就站在化妆室的镜子前彩排，镜子里有一闪而过的身影，他动作僵了一下，叹口气又重头开始。

表演很顺利，王琳凯直到下了舞台身体里的血液还在沸腾，这样自由畅快的感觉是他梦寐以求的。

在往休息室走的途中突然被旁边房间伸出来的一只手拽了进去。

“啊！陈……”

“嗯，是我。”

陈立农松开王琳凯的手，他戴了蓝色的美瞳，脏辫都绑在脑后，微眯着眼睛看陈立农的时候更像一只猫，让人情不自禁就吻了下去。

怕弄花他的妆，陈立农不敢吻得太用力，这样轻得像羽毛拂过的吻却让王琳凯格外心动。

“以后我的每一次易感期，你能不能都陪在我身边啊？”

第一次告白的Alpha有些激动，信息素都开始往外冒，王琳凯被他弄得有些难受，咳了咳要他收好信息素。

“你拿我当抑制剂用啊，我很贵的，你用得起吗？”

陈立农轻笑一声，吻了吻他上挑的眉眼。

“有多贵，我用一辈子来换好不好？而且答应我的话，以后你的热潮期都由我负责。”

“狡猾。”王琳凯笑他，末了还是点了点头。

见面会最后是主题曲表演，在舞台灯光晦暗的时刻，王琳凯仍能一眼瞧见陈立农所在的方向。

他站在一群摄像老师中间，用口型和王琳凯说加油。

王琳凯低头笑了，他可能从答应帮忙那一刻就被陈立农套牢了。

见面会结束后，练习生实时排名发生了不小的变化。此前徘徊在六名左右的王琳凯，因为舞台魅力疯狂圈粉，一跃成为榜单第二，而且票数和第一名咬得很紧。

十九岁的男孩子坐在采访间时面上轻松自然，实际上手心直冒汗，最后对着镜头感谢粉丝的时候有点儿不好意思地舔了舔嘴巴，然后郑重其事地说到，“谢谢我的达琳们，我一定会证明给你们看，喜欢我是正确的选择。”

比这段采访先一步曝光的是王琳凯学生时代挂科、翻墙逃课、打架之类的事情，网上也随之出现了抵制王琳凯出道成为偶像的声音。

陈立农看见网上消息后急忙来找王琳凯，因为他一直在练习室就没打扰，等他出门上厕所时才跟过去，站在洗手池前小心翼翼观察他的表情。

“你老盯着我脸看干嘛，我脸上有东西啊？”

王琳凯说着摸了摸自己的脸，摸到右边脸颊长的一颗痘忍不住伸手抠了抠。

“没什么，想你了。”陈立农往前迈一步拉下他的手，看见他微微红了脸，一时间更不知道该如何开口谈这件事，还是选择避开不谈。

节目组不限制练习生使用手机，王琳凯自然是看到了有关自己的新闻，但他不屑地嗤笑一声，便丢下手机继续练习去了。

隔天早上起床时，他觉得嗓子有点儿干痒，喝了杯温水缓了缓就继续练歌。

等到了晚上他的声音已经有些哑了，喉咙也痛，吃了片消炎药不以为意地睡下，半夜烧到说胡话吓得室友光着脚就跑出门喊工作人员。

陈立农和另一个同事一起把王琳凯送到医院，因为吊水需要有人看护，陈立农便说自己看着就好，让对方先回去休息了。

窝在被子里的王琳凯看起来不过小小一团，他微皱着眉，转着乌溜溜的眼睛将病房打量了一遍，最后视线定格在陈立农给他剥橘子的手上。

那是双很大很结实的手，漂亮是一方面，更重要的是温暖。当自己的手被它覆盖圈拢的时候，踏实感会从心底一路往上涌。

王琳凯这样看着不知道怎么就哭了，眼泪被那双手的主人用拇指轻轻抹掉，他有些不好意思地低下头，嘟囔一句“睫毛进眼睛了。”

陈立农唇边漾开一个笑，捧起他的脸，呼呼地给他吹眼睛。平常炸炸呼呼的王琳凯一下子变成熄了火的炮仗，睫毛轻颤，手指紧紧揪着被子。

末了，陈立农吻了下他眉心又坐回凳子上，吹个眼睛闹得他两颊越发羞红，想抬头看陈立农又不好意思。

在他害羞的时候，陈立农已经剥好了橘子，捏起一瓣喂到他眼嘴边。

“啊……”

王琳凯下意识张开嘴，乖乖吃掉那一瓣橘子。甘甜里带有一丝丝酸，刺激得他唾液分泌得有些多，不得不咽了咽口水。

“其实我”，他话说了个开头，偷偷瞟了眼陈立农的方向才又继续道，“我不是他们说的那样。”

“嗯，我知道。”陈立农又喂了一瓣橘子给他，然后擦擦手，安静地听他回忆那段孤独的时光。

“我上学的时候贪玩，不爱在教室里闷着，后来接触到街舞突然明白自己想要的未来是什么样的。”

王琳凯说着有些不好意思地笑笑，他从未和别人说起这些过往。

“我经常晚上宿舍熄灯后偷溜出去练舞，有一次特别好笑，翻墙的时候裤子磨破了，但我当时没发现，后来腿上划破的地方开始疼才知道裤子破了。”

“那条裤子我还留着呢，改天给你看，哈哈哈，那可是小爷努力的勋章。”

陈立农点点头，看王琳凯状态比先前好多了，心里也稍微放心一些。

他本身就在这个项目里，自然明白练习生们的压力有多大，而王琳凯又是不爱表达的人，很少主动和他聊心事。

就像这次，网上已经沸反盈天了，王琳凯还是照常待在练习室一遍遍练舞，如果不是赶上生病，怕还是不会和自己吐露半分难受。

王琳凯清了清嗓子，陈立农喂他喝了口水，问他要不要睡觉，他摇摇头，聊天的兴致愈加高涨了。

“陈立农你看没看过小金人，不是奥斯卡那个，和真人雕塑差不多。我有一次打工扮成小金人，全身都涂成金色，特别闪。”

王琳凯边说边模仿起当时的动作，连表情都定住，这些他可以笑着说出口的辛酸，却听得陈立农心脏发酸，眼底积蓄起泪水。

“你知道我多动症嘛，一动不动站两个小时，后来我觉得身体都僵住了，喝水的时候手都在抖。哈哈哈，特别好笑，和我一起的朋友还说……”

陈立农突然倾身过去捂住王琳凯的嘴，别说了，不要再把结疤的伤口展示给他看。他会忍不住想象曾经鲜血淋漓的伤口，会遗憾自己没有机会抱一抱曾经的那个小孩儿。

“你是不是心疼我啊？”被捂着嘴，王琳凯说话声音就没那么清楚，热乎乎的气息都被圈在了陈立农掌心。

“傻瓜。”陈立农垂下眼，隔着自己的手背给了王琳凯一个吻。

他们第一次接吻的时候还是陌生人，无关爱情，只是陈立农为了惩罚妄图逃跑的猫咪。

做的时候也吻过很多次，尤其王琳凯是个很黏人的Omega，尽管他不愿意承认，但他确实是没来由就想要接吻的类型。

有时候陈立农故意装不懂他的意思，他就缠着人说要亲，是很会撒娇的猫。

最近一次接吻是舞台表演间隙，比起对亲吻的记忆，王琳凯记得更清楚的是陈立农突如其来的告白。

偏偏此时这个算不得亲吻的动作却是让王琳凯眼睛都瞪圆了，胸腔里一颗心脏扑通通叫嚣着要冲出来，他初恋时都没有这样疯狂心动的感觉。

他懵了两秒钟，张开嘴伸出一点儿舌尖舔了舔陈立农掌心。

像被用火烤过的针扎了一下，陈立农倏地缩回手，先是看了看自己手心的水痕然后才是笑容不单纯的王琳凯。

“你干嘛？”

“想亲你。”

陈立农一下子被逗笑了，还以为他会说出什么混话，却又是这样可爱的请求。看了看还剩大半液体的吊瓶，调整了下点滴速度，伸手摸了摸王琳凯发顶。

“好啦，睡觉吧，等你病好之后给你亲个够。”

打完点滴之后陈立农以为他睡熟了，刚探身过去给他掖被角他就睁开眼睛，盯着陈立农说要出院，扁扁嘴说医院味道难闻睡不着觉。

本想让他正好在医院多休养一天的陈立农拗不过他，只能办了出院手续，给他穿好羽绒服，牵着他的手离开了。

两人并排坐在汽车后座，王琳凯偏头看着车窗外不断倒退的景物不知道在想什么。陈立农便陪他一起看，落进眼里的风景却只有王琳凯小半张侧脸和他耳后的一颗痣。

“我有点困了。”陈立农打了个呵欠，抓着王琳凯的左手揣进自己外套口袋里。他不困，他只是想离王琳凯更近一点。

王琳凯又看了一会儿窗外便收回视线，歪头靠在陈立农肩膀，他是真的困了。

公司对于这次事件没有表态，这本来就是一场战争，练习生私下搅动舆论来攻击对手也是被默许的。

而王琳凯同样选择沉默，他不觉得过去的自己有什么不好，也就无所谓回应辩驳。

倒是他之前的采访恰巧在风波未止息时播出，当初只是单纯的感恩，此刻来看就变成咬牙坚持的承诺。粉丝纷纷表示会一直喜欢他支持他，这是毋庸置疑的正确选择。

――

冬末，这档节目也走到了尾声，王琳凯最后获得了第二名。诚然他对这个成绩多少有些遗憾，但有人比他更遗憾，甚至不满。

“第二名挺好呀，开心点儿嘛。”

陈立农丧眉耷眼地靠在墙边，王琳凯跟他说话也不理，只顾双手掰扯着挂在胸前的工作证。这副不甘心的模样让不了解情况的人看了还以为参加比赛的人是他。

“你别不说话啊，要不咱打个商量，你把情绪先收收，等我吃完饭就立马来找你好不好？”

陈立农没说好也没说不好，但总算是放过了几乎被他掰成两半的工作证。

“李弄，你回我一……”

王琳凯有点儿着急，父母还在等他，但他又不能丢下陈立农不管，以至于本来亲昵的称呼被他喊得硬邦邦的。

男孩身上清淡的香水味直直钻进鼻孔的时候，话尾被他嚼断在唇边，是一个很短暂的拥抱，他伸出的双手甚至都没来得及回抱住对方。

陈立农松开手之前，歪头凑到王琳凯耳边，软软的发丝磨得他脖子痒痒的。他说话的声音很小，却像枚淬过火的箭头，结实精准地戳在王琳凯心脏最柔软的地方。

他说：“你永远是我心里的第一名。”

和大老远赶来看决赛的父母吃完饭并且安顿好他们的时候已经是半夜了，王琳凯给陈立农发完消息后就准备去找他。

电梯一路下行，王琳凯单手揣在口袋里握着一直没有动静的手机。到达酒店大堂后他瞟了眼前台方向，稳住步子往门口走，等旋转门慢悠悠地转过一圈，那个不回他消息的人正站在门口干涸的喷泉旁。

陈立农穿一件浅棕色大衣，敞开的衣襟露出纽扣系到最上面一颗的白衬衫。即使零下的气温也没有戴围巾和帽子，就那么站在夜风里，笑眼弯弯地望着王琳凯跳下三级台阶，几乎是飞一样地朝自己跑过来。

“怎么不去里面等，来了也不知道打个电话，傻不傻，你当自己拍偶像剧啊？”

王琳凯拿温暖的双手捂住陈立农冻得发红的耳朵，他的声音和说话间呼出的白气一并地液化在陈立农心里，如同冬夜里一场温柔的雨。

陈立农自然而然地搂过王琳凯的腰，望着他黑曜石般的眼睛时胸膛和耳朵一样热了起来。怕自己被风吹得发干的嘴唇让他不舒服，于是吻了吻他发顶说：“没在拍偶像剧，在等我的偶像。”

怀里的人笑了一声，顺手捏了捏陈立农软软的耳垂，“别光嘴甜，你怎么证明自己是我粉丝啊？”

陈立农闻言便松开一只手，从口袋里掏出手机要给他看自己的投票记录，还说自己买了很多小号，被王琳凯笑着拦下了。

“哈哈哈，我逗你啦，那让我想想怎么感谢一下为我认真投票的男粉呢？”

王琳凯说完把自己长长的围巾松开几圈，另一头绕在陈立农脖子上，白色的围巾像一抔雪，把他们两个人紧紧裹在了这个冬夜里。

陈立农眼里盛满了笑意，抿了抿嘴巴才开口问他的偶像，“我可以讨一个吻吗？”

王琳凯摇了摇头，紧接着就伸手去解刚刚才缠到陈立农脖子上的围巾。

“诶？”就在陈立农还没反应过来的时候，王琳凯已经摘掉围巾，牵起他的手转身往酒店里狂奔。等进了电梯看王琳凯按下28层，陈立农才有点儿明白过来。

“你……”

“咳，这电梯怎么这么慢啊。”

王琳凯盯着不断变换的楼层数字手心都开始冒汗，陈立农也是满手汗，却攥得他手更紧，两只潮露露的手握在一起的感觉不太舒服却也都不想放开。

进了房间后王琳凯的紧张感更明显了，松开陈立农的手之后就不知道下一步要说什么做什么。即便他们已经无比亲密过，可本质都是在信息素的驱使下，这一次他想以爱情的名义和陈立农做亲密的事。

“你先洗还是我先洗？”王琳凯看了眼旁边的浴室，总算找到了一句不那么尴尬的开场白。

“我来之前洗过澡了哦。”陈立农说话的声音有点低，而且尾音勾笑，闹得王琳凯更害羞了，忙低着头跑进浴室。

他洗完澡出来时看见陈立农坐在沙发上，脖子向后枕在沙发靠背，听见声音后便坐直身体看向他。

“你洗得好快啊，有十分钟吗？”

王琳凯没搭话，径直走过去跪到陈立农腿间，纤长的手指推开拉链，在他惊诧的眼神中低头凑近。

这个冬天已经快要结束了，陈立农从还不知道眼前人姓名时就想象过的画面终于真实在他眼前上演。

该如何形容嘴巴被塞满，双眼蓄满泪水，想哭又哭不出声音的王琳凯？纯情和性感都是他，让人想保护又想欺负也是他，陈立农觉得自己此刻就该把命都给他。

在最后关头他还是拉开了王琳凯，喘了会儿粗气拿过一旁茶几上的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖递给王琳凯漱口。

王琳凯没接，撑起身子把自己投到陈立农怀里，眨着一双无辜的眼睛指了指自己破皮的嘴角。

“对不起，我……”

陈立农道歉还没说完，王琳凯便按着他的胸膛亲了上来，腥膻的味道有些难吃，他便使劲吸吮王琳凯嘴里那一点甜，同时习惯性地舔咬那丰厚的唇瓣。

王琳凯吃痛地嘶了一声，陈立农立即松开他，见他笑着摇头才凑过去歉意地吻他唇角。

“不许咬我啦，小狼崽子。”他抬手摸了摸陈立农发顶，动作神态确实像是抚摸大型犬类。

陈立农嗯了一声，把趴在自己身上的人捞起来抱坐到腿上，沿着他滑动的喉结开始向下吻。

王琳凯身上的浴袍被扒掉一半，皮肤刚一接触空气还有些凉，不过很快他露在外面的皮肤都被陈立农的唇舌吻热。

他被这样的亲吻弄得腰肢酥麻，情不自禁地向后仰着头，手指插入陈立农的发间想要抓住些什么又不知道该抓住什么。

“啊！你偷袭我……”

陈立农一挑眉，抓着王琳凯的手按在自己胸口，一边浅浅动作一边无比正经地辩解，“哪有，我明明是正面上你啊。”

“你你你……”王琳凯结巴了半天也没说出什么来，脸颊却是慢慢红透了，趴在陈立农肩膀被他愈发迅猛的动作顶撞得呻吟声都忍不住。

碍着王琳凯第二天还有行程，两人只做了一次。陈立农帮王琳凯清洗干净后抱着他躺在床上，闻着他身上若有似无的香气又有些心猿意马，大手在他后背来回抚摸。

王琳凯有些为难，再这样下去可能他要先忍不住了，于是拿手指戳了戳陈立农胸口说明天要早起，真的要睡觉了。

“嗯，我等你休假。”陈立农说这话的时候自己心里都打鼓，王琳凯出道之后只会更忙吧，别说休假就连休息时间大概都要挤着才能有。

“好，晚安。”

第二天天还没亮王琳凯就一骨碌翻起身，匆匆洗漱收拾好自己，临出门前又想起什么似的一溜小跑到卧室，弯腰给了陈立农一个早安吻。

陈立农还没睡饱，拽着王琳凯的手腕嘟囔着说再睡一会儿。王琳凯被眼睛都睁不开却还能死死扣着自己的陈立农逗笑了，又贴过去吧唧一口亲在他脸蛋。

“农农，你是大孩子了，放哥哥去工作噢。”

“那你再亲我一下。”陈立农又讨了个吻才松开王琳凯，门一关上，他叹口气，摸过一旁手机回了个电话后也起床了。

如陈立农预想的那样，王琳凯出道之后几乎是连轴转，和另两位同事一起录制了一期访谈节目后就飞去美国开始进行专辑制作。

虽然王琳凯写完的歌足以发一整张实体专辑，但是他只精挑细选了六首歌放进自己第一张数字专辑。

他想交出一份完美的答卷，他希望有人会真真正正喜欢他创作的音乐，而不只是他这个人。

录音过程很顺利，比较麻烦的是MV拍摄。两支MV，有一支是在美国棚内搭景拍摄，剩下一支他坚持要按自己的创意，分别回老家M市和上学的A市取景拍摄。

王琳凯凌晨的飞机落地M市，睡了不到五个小时又被闹钟喊醒。洗漱妆发，驱车十几公里回到母校。

一天的拍摄结束之后也不过是完成了MV里零星几个镜头而已，更多的场景是在A市，但王琳凯不想随便找一个学校将就，他要对自己的作品负责。

晚上十点的时候陈立农打来电话说想见他，本来已经准备睡了的王琳凯突然清醒了，联想到某人之前傻傻等在酒店外，于是一边和他讲电话一边往门口走。

陈立农抬起的手正准备敲门，没想到房门突然被里面的人打开了，王琳凯朝他晃了晃手机，笑的无比得意。

天气已经暖和了，陈立农穿着件蓝白相间的格子衬衫，内搭一件白T恤，下身是一条浅色牛仔裤。他眼里的诧异逐渐变成笑意，温柔得像一朵棉花糖。

王琳凯扑到他怀里，问他怎么有时间过来。

“喂喂喂，还是门口啊。”

陈立农搂着王琳凯往屋里走，房门关上后第一时间捧起他的脸结结实实亲了个够。然后才边用手指摩挲着他水润的唇瓣边回答他刚才的问题，“考试周，不用上课。”

“嗯，你吃晚饭了吗？”王琳凯被陈立农盯得脸颊发烫，低头看着自己刚换好的睡衣莫名有些害羞，于是生硬地转了话题。

“吃了一点，胡萝卜都挑不干净。”

“噢，那先吃点儿东西吧。”

十分钟后，王琳凯和陈立农两人并排坐在沙发上，人手一桶泡面呼啦啦地吃着。

陈立农看着先吃完的王琳凯忍不住笑，他还以为要出门吃夜宵或者订外卖，怎么也没想到王琳凯会在说完吃东西之后趿拉着鞋子跑去烧热水。

“你之前说来这边请我吃好吃的，所以就是这个吗？”

王琳凯舔了舔嘴巴，可能调料包放多了，所以有点儿渴。他和陈立农说等一下便起身去了卫生间，出来时嘴角还沾着一点儿牙膏沫。

“你快吃，吃完快点刷牙洗澡，然后……”

“然后，怎样？”陈立农放下面碗，单手撑着下巴，饶有兴致地看着脸上泛起红晕的王琳凯。

“吃……我”两个字被王琳凯说得比一整句话还长，他也搞不清自己这样是在害羞还是在勾引了。

陈立农捏了捏他脸蛋，起身去洗漱了，出来时王琳凯没在客厅，虚掩的卧室门泄出暖黄的光。

王琳凯靠在床上，被子拉到胸口以上，两条细白胳膊搭在被子外，陈立农记得他刚才穿的睡衣是长袖，所以合理猜他已经把自己脱得差不多了。

见陈立农走过来，王琳凯又往被窝里缩了缩，只露着一双眼睛在外面滴溜溜地转，不知道在打什么鬼主意。

陈立农掀开另一侧的被子躺了过去，也学着王琳凯的样子往里钻。王琳凯不甘示弱，最后俩人都钻到了被子里，不嫌热地面对面侧躺着盯着对方看。

这样对视了一会儿，还是身上只穿一条短裤的王琳凯先败下阵来。他皱着鼻子，伸手去扯陈立农腰间的浴袍系带，顺着敞开的浴袍溜进去一只手，轻柔地来回摩挲着那一片肌肤。

“啧啧，你这锻炼得跟上啊。”

“好，不过礼尚往来，我可以摸摸你的58块儿腹肌吗？”

“……”

王琳凯还没收回的手僵住了，被陈立农抓着向后搭在他腰间，然后滑到他的背，因为陈立农又往床脚挪了挪，呼吸的灼热气息直直喷洒在王琳凯平坦的小腹上。

陈立农伸出舌头舔了舔那一小块儿肌肤，湿滑的触感吓了王琳凯一跳，慌乱间按住了他肩膀。

“你怎么用……啊……”

带着点羞恼的问话在中途猛然转为一声惊呼，按在人两肩上的手都跟着加重力度，王琳凯没想到陈立农还肯这样做。

他知道这很难受，所以只因为感动帮陈立农做过一次。之前自己热潮期只被欲望驱使，也无暇顾及陈立农的感受，但是现在看着陈立农黑色的发顶却有些想要推开他。

陈立农没有王琳凯这么多想法，光是含着那东西就够困难了，动作间还要注意牙齿不要磕到。当然他想自己应该是做得很好，因为他听见头顶上方的王琳凯已经连呼吸节奏都乱了，到后面更是指甲都抠进他皮肉里。

“陈立农……立农……农……啊”

王琳凯喊着陈立农的名字，如一尾银鱼倏地跃出松软如雪的白色棉被，大口大口地呼吸着。被子里的身体还在微微发抖，他第一次清晰地体会到如此愉悦的感受。

“嗯，我在这儿。”陈立农从被子里爬出来，伸手抹了抹王琳凯眼角滚出的泪珠，不承想王琳凯瞅见他嘴角还沾着点儿白浊立即转过身背对他。

“琳琳？”

王琳凯没应声却是弓着身子往陈立农怀里靠了过去，汗湿的后背贴着他同样湿热的胸膛。

“不要正面”，王琳凯脸颊烫得能煎熟牛排，扭了扭身子又接着嘱咐他，“慢一点儿。”

“噗哈哈哈哈……”陈立农明白王琳凯的意思后没憋住笑，大手将怀里羞成煮熟的虾子的王琳凯翻了个个儿，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖说话。

“我想看着你的脸，想在你哭的时候亲你。”

陈立农的话单听没有什么特别意思，但放在此时此刻却听得王琳凯耳朵尖都红了，垂着眼睛不敢看陈立农。

“我逗你的，你有舒服就好，晚安。”陈立农伸手关掉床头灯，亲了亲王琳凯嘴角，竟然是真的不打算继续的意思。

王琳凯张了张嘴没有再问，万一陈立农反悔了，他明天很大概率起不来床赶飞机，所以他决定还是等MV拍完再找机会好好补偿陈立农。

五月中旬，王琳凯的新专辑正式上线各大音乐平台。陈立农很早就听过Demo了，新专辑上线后也是买了不少，很真诚地安利给自己的朋友同学。

两人自上次见面后都没什么机会再见，陈立农考完试便陪母亲去了北海道度假。

王琳凯要为新歌宣传，录过几档综艺之后又开始频繁跑音乐节，期间还有代言活动、杂志拍摄之类常规行程。

公司后续又征得他同意为他签了一档常驻的音乐旅行综艺，节目一行八个人，横跨南北半球，途径28个国家，在长达六个月的旅行结束后完成一张专辑，售卖金额全部捐助给慈善机构。

节目前期预热的时候已经引起了很大关注，虽然这个模式本身很有新意，但拍摄周期和整体嘉宾阵容却难免让人担心。

八个人中王琳凯是大众认知度最高的那一个，剩下七个人里有几乎半隐退的歌手、有音乐电台主持人、有才进公司不久的练习生，也有单纯喜欢音乐的素人。

陈立农虽然明白王琳凯选择参加这档节目的原因，但他心里也有那么一点点怨，怨自己在王琳凯心里的份量比不过音乐。

两人为此冷战了一阵子，陈立农连特意买给王琳凯的礼物都是托他经纪人拿给他。但节目录制前夕，陈立农又实在忍不住想他，半夜跑去他家狂砸门。

“你怎么来了？”

王琳凯明知故问，靠在门口打量着陈立农，几个月没见，眼前的人好像又长高了，也瘦了不少。

“我……”陈立农刚一开口眼泪就猝不及防地涌了出来，他被自己吓到了，慌忙转身想要离开时却被王琳凯一把扯着手腕拽进了屋里。

以前两个人做的时候，陈立农最喜欢正面位，这次却一反常态把王琳凯脸朝下压在床铺里。

王琳凯被闷得难受，挥舞着手臂向后拍打，陈立农便把他挖起来扣在自己怀里，可当他偏过头想接吻时陈立农又冷着脸躲开。

到后来王琳凯也分不清滴在自己背上的是汗水还是泪水。湿凉的，一滴一滴，直到最后结束时都没有间断过。

王琳凯早上八点的飞机，他家离机场远，陈立农明知道他要很早起床还一直折腾他到快五点。最后他腿软得站都站不住，扶着陈立农手臂在氤氲的水雾中问他到底想干嘛。

一直不说话的陈立农这才说了今晚见面以来的第二句话。

“我不想你离开我。”

“你瞎想什么，只是去录节目。”

陈立农又不说话了，半晌伸手开大花洒，缓缓搂上王琳凯后背，两个人像是在倾盆大雨里相拥。

王琳凯其实没怎么生气，而且他很乐得见到陈立农和自己耍性子，不然总要担心陈立农一直都这么成熟懂事该有多辛苦。

“陈立农，你看没看过《爱宠大机密》？”

“什么？”正拿毛巾给王琳凯仔细擦头发的陈立农有些没反应过来。

“你有时候好像里面那只兔子。”

后来陈立农搂着王琳凯和王虒莀一起窝在家里看这部电影的时候，他也没看出来那只白色小雪球和自己有什么好像，像王琳凯还差不多。

节目到第二年初春才正式收官，陈立农放寒假时有偷偷去看过王琳凯录制。在南半球的热辣天气里，墨镜口罩捂的严严实实，举着相机混在一群追星女孩中。

陈立农以为自己伪装的很成功，结果下午跟的行程，晚上就被王琳凯在微信上开玩笑问是不是要给自己开站子，还附了他等在录制场所外的照片。

陈立农放下还没挑完的照片，握着手机给王琳凯回消息。

“可以噢，我想想叫什么，心空站或者星空站，啊，选不出来。”

“这俩都啥意思？”

“为鬼哥心空，给鬼哥星空。”

邻座的同伴看王琳凯吃着饭忽然呛到了，忙倒了杯水给他。王琳凯点头道谢，喝了两口水才又去看屏幕上那句中二里又透着少女情怀的解释，心说陈立农平常作业是不是太少了。

“多喝热水，早点休息，晚安。”

第一次变装前线就惨遭滑铁卢后，陈立农索性打算正大光明去探班，但是他这个想法都还没说出口，王琳凯就先嘱咐他不要来跟录制。

饱受相思之苦的陈立农垮着脸给王琳凯打视频电话，被挂断两遍之后又发文字消息给他。

“你是不是在国外玩得太开心，忘记家里还有个苦守空房的男朋友？”

王琳凯被他末尾还加了一串儿哭脸表情的质问弄得哭笑不得，半晌又有点儿心疼，躲开摄像机给他拨了电话回去。

“陈立农，我以前咋没发现你这么黏人啊？再说你过来我也没时间陪你，我保证录制结束就立马飞回去找你，一秒都不耽搁好不好？”

既然王琳凯都这样说了，陈立农也只能作罢，改和王琳凯约定每天线上聊天。不过偶尔碰上王琳凯录制太累，聊不了两句他又心疼得催人早点睡觉。

忍受异地恋煎熬的又何止陈立农一个，王琳凯也想他，所以更不愿意他来探班，怕自己会忍不住耽误工作。

六个月，熬一熬就过去了。

节目最后一天录制前，王琳凯嘱咐助理带着行李，结束打板后直接从录制地出发去了机场。

王琳凯兑现了承诺，而前一天还说想他想得不行的陈立农却说临时有事不能来接他机，晚上再去找他。他没多在意，只说晚上见。

可他等到晚上零点多也没见到陈立农，平常那么黏自己的人，这回爽约却连个解释都没有。他有些担心，忍不住拨了个电话过去，听筒里传来的不是系统的女声，而是一道听起来很年轻温柔的声音。

“立农学长去洗手间了，您有什么事我可以帮您转告，或者稍后让立农学长回电给您？”

王琳凯匆忙挂断电话，其实在乍一听见对面是女孩子的声音后他就慌了。虽然他不想在不清楚事实之前给陈立农安上什么罪名，可他又控制不住自己去思考更差的结果。

坐了十几个小时飞机的王琳凯后来实在撑不住睡着了，第二天他一醒就立刻去看手机，依然没有来自陈立农的未接电话和未读消息。

倒是经纪人一大早发来消息说原定的行程推迟了，具体时间再通知，他正好可以休个假。

但对此刻的王琳凯来说，再长的假期本质也都是煎熬，他现在只想知道陈立农到底给他准备了什么惊喜。

中午的时候，王琳凯点了份外卖，他明明很饿却没什么胃口，烦躁地拿筷子戳着塑料餐盒里的米饭，眼睛紧盯着手机屏幕。

五分钟后，手机收到一条新的微信消息。

“你吃饭了吗，我昨天有事情走不开，晚上去找你好吗？”

王琳凯看着陈立农的头像轻哼一声，抓过手机发了条语音过去。

“你再敢放我鸽子试试看！”

陈立农敢不敢王琳凯不知道，因为稍晚些经纪人和他说A大有个校园音乐节，他喜欢的音乐制作人会出席，问他要不要去看。

他几乎是没犹豫就给了肯定的答复，然后发消息给陈立农说自己今天晚上没空。本以为自己会扳回一城，结果对方很快回了个知道就没下文了。

王琳凯被经纪人带着去后台探班的时候正巧撞见陈立农和一个女生并肩从走廊那边走过来，他愣了一下，在陈立农经过他身边的时候略一点头。

陈立农明显没料到会在这里撞见王琳凯，脸上的表情一时失去管理，直直盯着王琳凯，张张嘴想说些什么却还是放弃了。

两人越过他们走远之后，王琳凯隐约听见女生在问陈立农等一下要不要去吃晚餐。

经纪人敲了敲门，看见王琳凯还傻站在两步远的地方，叹口气过去拉了他一把。

王琳凯在进门前调整好表情，虽然情场失意，但工作顺利。他和这位音乐制作人聊得很愉快，约好下次一起吃饭，王琳凯打定主意第二张专辑要同他合作。

从后台出来后，经纪人问王琳凯要不要留下来看演出。他摇摇头，说自己时差还没倒过来，只想回去睡觉。

经纪人算是从王琳凯当练习生的时候就陪他一路走过来的，他们之间的关系已经不只是同事，更是朋友。

所以他知道王琳凯和陈立农在一起的事，也知道王琳凯都不知道的事，但他瞒着没说，以至于现在看王琳凯这副样子又心疼又愧疚。

“小鬼，你还年轻，以后会遇到更好的人。”

王琳凯突然站定皱眉看着经纪人，他没和经纪人说陈立农爽约的事儿。怎么一向谨言慎行的经纪人会因为看见陈立农和女生一起走路就给自己熬这种爱情鸡汤。

“他们这样的人家，商业联姻再正常不过了。就算他喜欢你，你也没必要把自己未来搭进去。到头来什么都得不到不说，没准儿连个好名声都落不下。”

“什么联姻，哥你说什么呢，这咋忽然串台到言情剧了哈？”

王琳凯嘴上还开着玩笑，但实际已经把“商业联姻”这四个字真真切切听到耳里和心里去了。他抬头望了眼教学楼的方向，忽然心口发凉，所以刚才那个女生是陈立农的联姻对象？

经纪人看着王琳凯一瞬间变得灰败的脸色，察觉到自己可能说多话了，忙转开话题问他要不要去吃东西，还是送他回家。

王琳凯摆摆手拒绝了，一个人打车回了家。

中午吃剩的外卖还留在桌上没收拾，他提起口袋准备扔掉的时候塑料绳断了，剩饭菜洒到地上，他躲闪不及，被溅出来的红色酱汁沾污了白鞋子。

挫败感一瞬间疯狂袭来，王琳凯撑不住地蹲在地板上，不嫌脏的直接用手去收拾地上的垃圾，眼泪已经在眼眶打转却强忍着没有让它落下。

擦完地板后，王琳凯换掉鞋子，洗了手，若无其事地走到厨房烧了一锅水准备煮泡面。门铃声响起的时候他急忙跑去开门，结果只是他的快递。

是一个迷你的抓娃娃机，陈立农说了很多次要和他一起去抓娃娃，但他一直没抽出时间，所以回国前在网上淘了这个打算哄哄小朋友。

他拆开快递，坐在玄关处玩了会儿，最后抓到一颗扭蛋，晃了晃没有听见声响。刚准备扭开时，厨房飘来一丝焦糊味儿，他才想起炉灶上还烧着水，忙撇下这个新玩具跑去厨房。

还好锅里的水只是烧干了，他在料理台前站了会儿，依然没胃口吃东西，干脆把泡面放回柜子里，关上厨房灯回卧室躺下了。

本以为会睡不着，就这么躺了会儿竟然不知不觉跌入梦乡。

空荡荡的体育馆，王琳凯一个人站在舞台上，他面前是一支立麦。灯光从他头顶打下，耳朵里有一个陌生又熟悉的声音不断告诉他要往上，要去到更上面，看更多风景。

他下意识抬头望了望，方才还空无一人的观众席最后一排突然坐了一个人。

那人穿一身粉色西装，手里捧着一束热烈绽放的红玫瑰，见他望过来便站起身，却不是朝他走来而是转身往出口走。

“陈立农！”

王琳凯握着麦大声喊他的名字，喊得撕心裂肺，喉咙里都有铁锈味儿往上涌，陈立农却始终没停下脚步，更没有回头看他。

梦里，王琳凯跃下舞台，被椅子绊倒摔在地上，他在笑，笑得整个场馆都是他的声音；梦外，王琳凯握紧拳头，眉毛都皱成死结，他在哭，哭得没有一丝声音。

早上洗漱的时候，他看着镜子里白着一张脸，双眼红肿的自己实在是有些嫌弃，用冷水拧了条湿毛巾来敷眼睛。

陈立农进门的时候看见的就是王琳凯仰靠在沙发上，脸上横着条毛巾。因为昨天夜里下了雨，他以为王琳凯发烧生病，忙放下手里的食材跑过去查看。

晚上乱七八糟做梦的王琳凯这会儿正困，根本没听见开门声，等到闻见陈立农身上清淡的香水味才猛地坐直身体，眼睛上的湿毛巾啪嗒砸在了地板上。

陈立农俯身过来用额头贴着他的额头，确定他没发烧后后退一步弯腰捡起地上的毛巾，边往卫生间走边问他有没有吃早饭。

“哈……”

王琳凯被他逗笑了，这个人也太会粉饰太平了，都这种时候了还要摆出一副二十四孝好男友的模样给他看吗？

“你来我家干嘛，我不缺保姆。”

陈立农把洗好的毛巾挂在架子上，站在卫生间门口，不敢抬头去看王琳凯。他知道总会有摊牌的一天，只是事发突然，以致于他被打的措手不及。

“对不起，我不是故意要瞒你的。”

“我倒想你能瞒我一辈子，你走吧，别再联系了。”

没有歇斯底里、没有痛哭流涕、也没有一句责怪。就算分手，王琳凯也希望自己在陈立农心里仍是礼貌体面的，是天上不肯坠落的星星，是掌间抓不住的清风，是陈立农永远的伤疤。

“你听我解释，这两天没来找你是我不对。她第一次来A市，爸爸一定要我带她四处转转，而且我是真的不知道该怎么跟你说才好。”

“但我会努力说服爸爸取消婚约的，你相信我，我喜欢的人是你。”

陈立农明显有些着急，语速都比平常快了很多，也是怕王琳凯嫌他啰嗦不想听他解释。

“呵，你要我怎么信你，你已经骗了我。还有，如果你说服不了你爸呢？”

“我……”陈立农给不出肯定的答案，他确实没有把握，从小到大，他都不曾违抗过父亲的决定。

“娶她，然后偷偷和我在一起吗？”王琳凯挑了下眉，帮陈立农给出了一个选项。

“不是的，不是……”

王琳凯没再说话，抬抬下巴示意了下大门的方向，逐客令再明显不过。

陈立农艰难挪动步子，却不是往门口走，而是一步一步朝王琳凯走过来。

王琳凯还以为他要再费口舌，等空气里多了别的味道后才急忙捂住鼻子。属于Alpha的信息素正蛮横无比地侵蚀着他的感官，令他一时间呼吸都有些困难。

“陈立农！你给我滚……”

他随手抓起手边的东西砸了过去，由于距离和力度的关系连陈立农鞋边都没挨上，摔开的纸巾盒尴尬地躺在地板上。

临近热潮期的Omega就这样被他最亲密的Alpha困在沙发上动弹不得，陈立农弯腰过来抱他时，他甚至控制不住想要窝进对方怀里，鼻翼翕动，呼吸间都是夏日海风的味道。

经纪人打来电话时，王琳凯正被陈立农抱在怀里狠狠贯穿，他怕有工作上的事情，艰难抓来手机接听。

“哥，我最近不太方便……工作……能不能帮我往后推一下？”

电话那头的人听着这边的动静，忙应下然后挂断电话。

陈立农低头咬了下他肩膀，像是要惩罚他的不专心，又收着劲儿没舍得用力。

“嘶……”

王琳凯按着他的脑门把他推开，半眯着眼看他。

“你个狼崽子，过完这几天赶紧给老子滚。”

都说了是狼崽子，又怎么肯轻易丢掉嘴里的猎物。

王琳凯后颈的一块儿软肉被陈立农拿嘴唇轻轻碰了碰，他慌了，忙用双手抵住陈立农胸口。

“琳琳，如果你离不开我就好了。”

“陈立农，你别犯傻啊，标记我对你没好处。”

“标记之后你就是我的了。”

陈立农张开嘴巴，试着用牙齿轻轻磨了磨那里，他可以感受到皮肤下血脉的跳动，温热的，鲜活的，让王琳凯永远属于他的开关。

“啊……你他妈……别……”

恐惧感像兜头泼下的冰水，偏快感也不断加剧，王琳凯被这两种极端的感觉包围夹击，声音都发颤，劲瘦的长腿紧紧圈着陈立农的腰。

“我不标记你”，王琳凯才刚松一口气，陈立农接下来的话语和行为却又将他丢入万丈深渊。

“琳琳，给我生个孩子吧。”

――

陈立农并不是在请求王琳凯，而是温柔又残忍的命令。他抓着王琳凯双手推过头顶，直接狠命撞开了Omega的生殖腔。

原本这副身体已经够让陈立农欲罢不能了，此刻闯进更隐秘的所在，他才算真正明白销魂蚀骨是什么滋味。

陈立农一双手快要把王琳凯的胯骨捏碎，听着他像只猫一样又软又娇的呻吟啼哭时又忍不住起了逗弄他的心思。

用空出的右手手指伸进他嘴巴里搅弄那灵巧的舌头，口水声和呜咽声混在一起发出诱人的音调，然后挺腰问他是不是在嘴里藏了一枚哨子？

王琳凯怎么可能回答这样的问题，他觉得自己就快要被陈立农玩坏了，口涎顺着人指尖往下淌，眼神也逐渐找不到焦点，那里更是万蚁噬身般的痛痒酥麻。

“陈……立……农”

这个再熟悉不过的名字在王琳凯喉头徘徊了太久，终于在陈立农的东西灌进他的生殖腔时一字一字滚过唇边。他浑身都发着抖，才修剪不久的指甲在陈立农后背划出长长的血痕。

陈立农又等了一会儿才慢慢退出来，抬手抹了抹王琳凯满脸的泪水，被瞪了一眼后便收回手，不甘心地舔他后颈那处泛红的皮肤。

在热潮期结束之前，即使王琳凯再怎么不愿意，他也不得不依靠陈立农。有时夜里突然难受起来，他甚至迷迷糊糊地主动往陈立农怀里钻。

而陈立农也是执拗，不管王琳凯怎么警告他甚至恳求他，每次都要捣进生殖腔，缠着王琳凯给他生一个孩子。

起初王琳凯还有力气骂几句，后来嫌浪费口水干脆由着陈立农折腾，反正只是打开生殖腔又没标记，怀孕的几率微乎其微，他就当自己哄孩子。

“我喜欢女孩儿，生一个像你这么漂亮的女孩儿好不好？我可以给她绑辫子，买公主裙，她想要天上的星星我也摘下来给她。”

陈立农时常觉得王琳凯有种不辨性别的美，小小一张脸蛋，五官精致柔和，四肢纤长，楚腰翘臀，连胸脯都是软的。

但他最爱王琳凯那双眼睛，开始他还误以为王琳凯是单眼皮，后来盯着王琳凯哭得红肿的双眼才发现自己错了，亲了亲他眼睛自言自语道，“噢，是双眼皮啊。”

王琳凯眼白少，黑色瞳仁快占据了眼睛的三分之二，粉丝说他是小鹿眼、桃花眼。陈立农只觉得那是一双跟随主人意愿，既可清纯无辜，又可勾魂摄魄的漂亮眼睛。

本来王琳凯懒得搭理陈立农的无聊幻想，偏对方无比深情地望着他，见他不搭话又掐着他的腰变本加厉欺负他，逼得他不得不开口。

“想养公主你自己生，我女儿得学跳舞、玩嘻哈、勾脏辫。儿子就只用教他不要欺骗别人感情，更不要靠着信息素来强迫别人。”

陈立农当然听得出王琳凯话里的讽刺，他嗫嚅地反驳了一声“没有”。说完觉得气氛更尴尬了，只好不再继续这个话题，下巴搁在人肩窝默默动作，快到后面才又舔他耳朵。

“那还是生女孩好，嘻哈萝莉肯定超可爱的。”

早上，陈立农还在梦里高高兴兴地开车载着王琳凯和孩子一起去旅行，冷不丁车座变成了弹簧，现实里他被王琳凯一脚踹下了床。

陈立农睡眼惺忪，嘴里还嘟囔车子怎么没了，等枕头砸到身上才清醒多几分，揉揉眼睛仰头看着床上的人。

王琳凯裹着被子，脖子和露出的一点儿胸口还有斑驳的吻痕，抬手指了指门口，轻轻吐出一个“滚”字。

陈立农抿抿嘴巴，爬起来捡起衣服迅速穿好，临出门前又依依不舍地凑到王琳凯跟前亲了他脸颊一下。

“等我放假再来找你。”

“别找我，我们分手了。”王琳凯使劲儿擦了擦被陈立农亲过的地方。

“没有，我不同意。”陈立农说完这句话没意外的挨了王琳凯一拳头，但想到他没再提分手，便心满意足地转身走了。

陈立农不同意分手并不会改变王琳凯的决定，他又不是陈立农的所有物，他做什么事都只听从自己内心的想法。

王琳凯拉黑删除了陈立农所有联系方式，家里和他有关的东西也通通扔掉，还不忘换了家门钥匙。

本以为可以把陈立农从自己的生活中完全剔除，但三个月后，王琳凯意外发现自己怀孕了。

五月的时候，王琳凯开了第一场个人音乐会，他在talking环节宣布自己马上要投入第二张专辑的制作中，合作的音乐制作人是业内很有名的一位老师。

转眼六月初，王琳凯觉得自己状态愈发不好，写歌的时候总是犯困，晚上也睡不安稳。经纪人知道他这样的情况后一脸无奈地劝他少熬夜，之后给他拿了台助眠香薰灯回家。

第二天中午吃饭时，他忽然胃里一阵恶心难受，忙丢下筷子跑去厕所，洗手时还在嘀咕中午饭谁订的，这么难吃。

嗜睡加呕吐的症状变得频繁之后，王琳凯忍不住有点担心自己肠胃出了问题，想抽时间去医院检查一下。经纪人查看行程时忽然想起另外一种可能，试探性的问他是不是中奖了。

“啊？什么中奖？”他一下子没懂什么意思，直到经纪人伸手指了指他的肚子他才恍然大悟。

才刚迈入20岁没多久的Omega对于怀孕这件事根本没有切实的概念，还是经纪人帮他买了验孕棒，教他怎么看结果。

晚上洗完澡，王琳凯惴惴不安地拿出验孕棒试了试。看见上面显示出两道红色竖线时像被烫到一样把手里的东西丢进垃圾桶，头发都顾不上擦先给经纪人打了电话。

“喂，哥，你买的这玩意儿是不是坏了？我怎么可能怀孕啊？”

虽然理论上来讲，Omega若想成功受孕至少需要同时满足标记和进入生殖腔这两个条件。但以防万一，王琳凯还是吃了避孕药，他希望分手后便和陈立农再无瓜葛，所以要他如何相信这个检测结果。

突然被电话吵醒的经纪人握着手机直打呵欠，安慰了王琳凯几句，说等白天带他去医院仔细检查，让他先踏实睡觉。

可王琳凯怎么睡得着觉，他不可能等到白天的，他一分一秒都不想等。

“哥，我害怕，你能不能现在带我去啊？”

电话里王琳凯委屈巴巴的声音听得经纪人心里不落忍，他应了声好，起床灌了杯咖啡，半夜开车接王琳凯去私人医院检查。

检查结果为被王琳凯怀疑坏掉的验孕棒正了名，但他仍不死心，惨白着脸和医生强调自己并没有被标记，检查结果会不会有错。

医生推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，彻底粉碎了他的侥幸心理，“虽然概率很低，但以往也是有先例的，年轻人，要相信医学。”

王琳凯就是因为相信医学，笃定吃了药之后就绝对不会怀孕。

结果现在医学告诉他孩子超过12周已经成型了，如果他想打掉也可以，但对身体损伤极大，最少也要休息一个月。可别说一个月，他连一天的休息时间都没有。

“为什么，为什么，为什么不肯放过我？”

王琳凯被气昏了，作势就要捶打肚子，幸好被一旁的经纪人及时拦住了。

办公桌后的医生见多了怀孕后不想要孩子的人，对于王琳凯也只是叹了口气，嘱咐他如果决心不要这个孩子就尽早做决定。

“好，谢谢医生。”

王琳凯被经纪人一路扶着走出医院，坐到车上时他仍然浑身发凉，抱紧自己缩在车后座。

经纪人关了车里的冷气，想了想还是劝慰道，“小鬼，你看之前音乐会那么大运动量对他都没影响，也许这孩子和你有缘。”

“孽缘！”

创造这孽缘的另一方当事人放暑假去找王琳凯时才发现他不止拉黑自己，甚至连门锁都换了，于是他只得又给王琳凯经纪人打电话。

王琳凯正在公司录音棚，除了经纪人之外没人知道他怀孕，也亏得他瘦，快四个月都没显怀。所以他照常工作，父母那边也没讲，只想能多瞒一天是一天。

陈立农才熬过六个月的异地恋没多久，又忍着三个多月没和王琳凯联系。他这样做一方面是想等王琳凯气消消，一方面是在做自己父亲的工作，不过现在看来这两边进展都不太乐观。

也不是没想过从联姻对象那边入手，可他也不懂对方到底看上自己哪里，他都说了自己有喜欢的人，女生仍然扬着笑脸说没关系，感情可以培养。

既然每条路都是死路，陈立农干脆心一横，打算再重新杀出一条通往王琳凯心底的路。

晚上王琳凯结束工作准备回家，车门一打开，意外看见陈立农竟然坐在车里等他。

“他怎么在这里？”王琳凯的怒火一下子就蹿上来了，转过头质问经纪人。

经纪人一脸无奈，自己说到底也只是给人打工的，当然少东家说什么就是什么。

“我去坐副驾。”

王琳凯说完走到前边拉开副驾的车门，刚想坐进去，后方传来陈立农不咸不淡的声音。

“那我去坐驾驶座，你放心，我开车很稳的。”

王琳凯狠狠甩上车门，他现在很累，不想跟陈立农吵，索性又坐回后座。瞪了陈立农一眼，心说你稳个屁啊，驾照都还没考。

见王琳凯坐上车，陈立农眼里的喜悦都快溢出来了，忍不住想去牵他的手，但又怕他不愿意，只好稍稍往他那边挪了挪。

王琳凯一路上都没正眼瞧过陈立农，讨厌他是真的，而没有强硬些赶他下车的理由是王琳凯自己也不愿承认的还喜欢他也是真的。

同时这也可以解释为什么陈立农坚持要送王琳凯上楼的时候，他只说了句不用，却也没真的拦着他。

屋子里飘散着一股食物的香气，是王琳凯请的煮饭阿姨刚煮好的一锅乌鸡汤。他实在没办法减少工作量，但既然打算留下孩子，总要多注意一些。

阿姨听见声音从厨房出来，看见王琳凯身边还站着一个人时愣了下和对方点点头，有些歉意地说自己只做了一人份的饭。

“没事儿，阿姨您先回吧。”王琳凯冷了一路的脸现在才解冻，他也不招呼陈立农，自己换了拖鞋，洗完手准备吃饭。

以前阿姨都是等王琳凯吃完饭，洗好碗之后还要给他按摩。虽然他现在还没有出现水肿状况，但怀孕之后确实常常感到倦累，适当按摩也可以解乏。

阿姨又瞅了眼这个看起来很和善的年轻人，然后把饭菜端上餐桌，解下围裙放回厨房，出来拿上包和两人道了再见后离开了。

陈立农并不介意王琳凯的冷漠，反正他对这里熟悉得跟自己家一样。王琳凯吃饭时他就坐在餐桌对面看他，好像他上一次这么认真看王琳凯吃饭还是去年的事情。

“行了，我吃完饭了，你也看够了，回去吧，以后别来找我了。”王琳凯把饭碗往旁边一推，抽了张纸巾擦嘴。

陈立农的视线跟随着被王琳凯团成纸球，抬手嗖一下丢进垃圾桶的餐巾纸，心里突然有种说不出的难受。

“琳琳，你为什么非要赶我走？”

“因为我们分手了，不赶你走难道留你过夜？”

陈立农叹口气，他不信王琳凯这么快就不爱他，他也想不明白，如果王琳凯还爱他，怎么能狠下心一次又一次赶自己走。

王琳凯以前觉得自己只是虚长了陈立农一岁，到如今他才明白，这一岁的差距就足以让自己在感情上比陈立农理智成熟得多。

他相信陈立农不是故意骗自己，身在那样的家庭自然有身不由己的时候。可那又与他有什么关系，陈立农又怎么能在自己都反抗不了命运的时候还坚持把他拖入泥潭里。

“我怀孕了，孩子不是你的。”

王琳凯逐渐减弱的话语声就像一道劈雷，击中了陈立农天灵盖，他只抓住了“怀孕”这个关键词，至于其它还有什么话他都听不见了。

“真的吗，多久了，你怎么都不跟我讲？”

陈立农毫不犹豫地抓起王琳凯放在桌上的手，他在遇见王琳凯之前连恋爱都没谈过，此刻却也像天下所有得知爱人怀孕的丈夫一样表现得喜悦而慌张。

王琳凯没有挣开他的手，他心下不忍，但沉默几秒还是抬头望着陈立农的脸又大声强调了一遍刚才的重点。

“孩子不是你的，放开我！”

这一次陈立农听清了，或许他第一遍也听见了。但他仍然没有放开王琳凯的手，“你又逗我，孩子一定是我的，一定是！”

他努力笑着连连摇头，这使他看起来可怜又可笑。

“陈立农，你生理卫生课没有学好吗，就你那样在生殖腔里折腾根本不会怀孕。”

“而且你凭什么以为我愿意给你生孩子呢，就算怀了我也会打掉，我不会给一个骗子生孩子。”

握着王琳凯的那双手慢慢松开了，陈立农向后靠在椅背上，他也说不出自己有什么资格，他确实骗了王琳凯，尽管他不是故意的。

“谁的？”陈立农的声音一下子变得没有活力，他也不知道自己为什么还要追问。

“你管的着吗，你随便觉得是谁的都行。”

陈立农捏了下眉心，想起他们之前做的时候王琳凯还没有被标记。他才出道多久，怎么能为了和自己置气就随便被人标记还怀了孩子。

“你就算再生气，也不能这么随便……”

“对啊，我就是一个随便的人，碰上合适人的就睡咯。不然你以为我们为什么能搞到一起啊，还不是图你年轻帅气活儿好？”

王琳凯本不想把话说得这样难看，他在羞辱陈立农的时候又何尝不是在糟蹋自己的感情。

可不这样做，他真不知道如何让陈立农死心。索性就把刀插得再深点儿，反正他伤口也没愈合，大家一起痛也还公平些。

陈立农猛地站起身，差点带倒身下的椅子。嘱咐王琳凯好好休息，脚步虚浮如游魂一般地往门口走，他没有再待下去的理由和勇气了。

从王琳凯家里出来后，陈立农没有立即离开。他现在脑子里一团乱，太阳穴都发疼，坐在楼下长椅上吹了会儿冷风。

他实在想不到那是怎样的一个人，可以让王琳凯同意被标记。于是从口袋里翻出手机，开始搜索王琳凯近几个月的资讯，其实他一直都有关注王琳凯的消息，但怕自己漏了什么细节。

直到手机都发烫了，陈立农也没有查到什么蛛丝马迹。王琳凯回国后就是忙音乐会和专辑，也没有太多公开行程，能和他接触的人无外乎是公司的工作人员。

而公司内又没人不知道他和王琳凯的关系，他不信哪个有胆子跟自己抢人。

要说唯一特别的也就是他之前从王琳凯经纪人那里得知王琳凯睡眠不太好，他第一时间买了香薰灯托经纪人拿给王琳凯，不要提起自己。

想到这里陈立农忽然捋清了时间线，王琳凯睡不安稳的时候是六月初，如果那是怀孕所导致的，则证明王琳凯是在和自己吵架没多久就被标记怀孕了。

陈立农抬头望了望属于王琳凯的那扇窗户，灯还亮着，却怎么也照不到他晦暗的心里。如果自己推测的不差，那王琳凯该是有多恨他，才会用如此糟蹋自己的方式来报复他。

自那之后陈立农又像之前一样消失在王琳凯的生活里，直到有天他结束工作回家，推开门看见玄关处摆着一双不属于他的白色运动鞋。

“你回来啦，今天晚餐是香菇枸杞鸽子汤、青豆虾仁和腰果炒牛肉。”

站在厨房门口和自己打招呼的陈立农嘴角上扬，腰间系着粉色碎花围裙，手里还拿着汤勺，明显是正在做饭的样子。

想来他还真的没有见过这个样子的陈立农，温暖居家，像个刚过门的小媳妇。

思绪跑偏的人清了清嗓子后疑惑道，“为什么是你在做饭，阿姨呢？”

“阿姨家里有事儿，不过你放心，这些菜都是她电话指导我做的，味道应该不会太差的。”

中午没吃太多东西的王琳凯肚子正饿，反正食物是无辜的，所以他没再说什么，洗完手之后便坐到餐桌边等吃饭。

虽然陈立农以前也给他做过饭，但也就是煮泡面、煮水饺，水饺还是速冻的，所以他还真不清楚陈立农的厨艺处于什么水平。

王琳凯看着桌上卖相尚可的两菜一汤，拿起筷子试探性地夹了一口青豆虾仁，味道还不错，虾仁很嫩，青豆也不老，咸鲜适中。

“想不到你还挺会做饭的。”吃人嘴短，加上王琳凯又是遇到美味的食物总要夸赞的人，吃了几口菜下意识就评价了一句。

陈立农抿起嘴巴笑了笑，盛了一碗汤给王琳凯，毫不自谦地说自己会的东西还有很多。

吃完饭，陈立农主动收拾了餐桌后又钻到厨房洗碗，王琳凯坐在沙发上一边划手机一边思考等下要不要跟陈立农道声谢再请他走。

没想到陈立农从厨房出来后径直走过来，在他惊讶的目光中坐到茶几上，然后抬起他一条腿放在膝头。

“我不太会按，按的轻了重了你告诉我。”

陈立农哪懂怎么照顾怀孕的人，按摩是阿姨嘱咐他的。他看得出来阿姨几乎把王琳凯当自己孩子疼，而且大概率把自己当成孩子爸爸了，对他的态度虽然不坏但也说不上好。

“小陈啊，琳凯怀孕很辛苦，你工作不忙就多陪陪他。阿姨说这话没别的意思，就是心疼他，细骨伶仃的，自己营养都不够还要分给肚子里的娃娃。”

握着王琳凯纤细的脚踝，陈立农又忍不住想起阿姨出门前叮嘱他的话。他对王琳凯的心疼自然要比一个陌生人多，只是他们之间的关系现在也很难理清。

阿姨是很健谈的人，给王琳凯按摩时会跟他唠家常，还会细致跟他讲自己按的是什么穴位，有什么好处。但陈立农则不说话，只沿着王琳凯脚底一路按捏到大腿再返回来，按过两轮后就换另一只腿按。

王琳凯拿着手机，眼神却追随着陈立农的双手。这双手结实温暖，会做手指俯卧撑，也会把自己搂进怀里。

此刻隔着衣服熨帖着皮肤的温度和力道让王琳凯觉得陌生又熟悉，仔细想想他们曾共度的亲密时光其实屈指可数。

从遇见的第一个冬天，到在一起后的第二个秋天，王琳凯计划过很多和陈立农谈恋爱要做的事。一起旅行，一起约会，或者只是坐下来一起吃顿饭。

像是某种颇具讽刺意味的宿命，他们才相识就跳过所有中间步骤直接睡到了一起。暧昧不清的时候还算有恋爱的感觉，确定关系后又是回到起点，几乎每次见面都以上床为终点。

王琳凯眼睛忍不住开始发酸，他好不甘心啊，明明那么喜欢陈立农，却好像什么事都还没有做，就突然要跟这个人分手了。

“你何苦呢，分手对你我都好。”

陈立农没有说什么，仍然细致地帮王琳凯按摩，三十分钟后抹了抹额上的汗，抬头问他肩膀需不需要也按一按。

王琳凯心肠软，纵使他偶尔看着凶巴巴，可充其量是只背上布满粉红色软刺的小刺猬。陈立农这样把自己低到尘埃里的温柔怎能不让他动摇。

“你别对我这么好，我很难才下决心和你分手的。”

而陈立农又是何等聪明的猎人，他不拿猎枪也不设陷阱，只捧着自己一颗火红的真心虔诚递到刺猬眼前。

“那我继续对你好，超级好，你会原谅我吗？”

被欺骗过的刺猬如鲠在喉，想若无其事地转开眼睛，夺眶而出的眼泪却宣告了他已然溃不成军。

“陈立农，我真的不想喜欢你了。”

王琳凯扑在陈立农怀里放声大哭起来，一整个夏天的大雨都由他眼里落下，转瞬之间便将陈立农彻底淹没在无尽的深海里。

陈立农没留下来过夜，但第二天晚上又准时来王琳凯家厨房打卡，这次理由是阿姨请了长假，等事情处理好再来上班。

王琳凯点点头表示知道，没跟他说自己接到阿姨辞工的电话。

阿姨猜想是陈立农之前惹王琳凯生气，现在来弥补，所以多给她好几个月的工资，让她不要来上班。

王琳凯能得到自己Alpha的照顾她很高兴，自然没要陈立农给的钱，给王琳凯打电话是挂念他，同时正式跟他请辞。

王琳凯觉得对不住阿姨，还是坚持多给她打了钱，又嘱咐经纪人留意一下有没有需要月嫂的朋友。

因为怀孕和准备专辑，王琳凯很少接外地和大运动量的通告。之前录的综艺也正在播，不用担心曝光度的问题。

陈立农也以照顾王琳凯方便为理由，死乞白赖地搬进了他家，某种程度上，两个人算是开始了同居生活。

习惯了一个人住的王琳凯对于家里突然多了一个人的事实很不习惯，加上之前的事情还没有个结果，所以心里多少有些介怀，看着陈立农在自己眼前转的时候总觉得和以前不一样。

陈立农能察觉到王琳凯对他的态度和从前不同，太礼貌了，好像他是贸然来打扰的客人，不能赶走也亲近不起来。

可事到如今，他们两个还有更好的选择吗？

王琳凯怨陈立农骗他，气陈立农故意给了他一个孩子，但即便没有这个牵绊，他也不敢说自己肯定会从这段感情里走出来。

因为陈立农太特别了，是他生命里第一个真正意义上的Alpha，是陪他走过漫长冬日、飞越万里只为见他一面，把他放在心尖上疼的人。

所以他愿意装糊涂，愿意相信陈立农可以说服父亲，他想和陈立农有未来。

而陈立农也不是没想过放弃，彼时标记王琳凯是他能想到让两个人还有未来的唯一办法，可王琳凯哭喊着说不要，他便答应了他。

可再见面的时候，王琳凯怀了别人的孩子，比起背叛感，陈立农更多的是负罪感，是他逼得王琳凯变成这样。

药物、酒精可以让他睡着从而逃进梦里，可他连梦境也被王琳凯侵占。

有时候他知道是梦，浑身上下只穿一件白衬衫的王琳凯侧躺在床上，娇嗔的问他为什么不来找自己？

更多时候他分不清梦境和现实的区别，一丝不挂的王琳凯被他锁在怀里，双手抵着他胸膛呜呜地哭，死活不允许他标记自己。

那段日子的陈立农仿佛被人抽去了灵魂，晚上一闭眼就满脑子都是王琳凯，害怕梦见他又期待他入梦。

后来药物和酒精都很难让他睡着，他半夜起床翻出柜子里一条白围巾，是王琳凯出道那天围过的那条。

放了这么久早就没有王琳凯的味道了，陈立农却伴着淡淡的霉味踏实睡了一觉，隔天醒来第一个念头就是去找王琳凯。

他想让王琳凯知道，孩子不是他的没关系，他爱他就够了。

日子久了一点，王琳凯慢慢变得贪恋起这份温情来，陈立农无微不至的照顾都快让他变得没有生活自理能力。

早上迷迷糊糊起床，拖鞋摆在他床边，晃到洗手间就可以直接拿过挤好牙膏的牙刷刷牙，洗完脸正好坐到餐桌前吃早餐。

陈立农每天总是比王琳凯先起床，帮他做好这些小事，饮食上特意查了孕期食谱，保证营养充足的同时也不牺牲美味。

有一次王琳凯突然说想吃螃蟹，但陈立农跟他解释螃蟹属寒凉的食物，不适合怀孕的人吃。他哦了一声说那不吃了，没一会儿又开始以螃蟹为主题freestyle起来。

陈立农看得又好笑又心疼，早饭过后出门去买了新鲜的螃蟹和嫩滑的豆腐，赶在中午前做了一小份蟹粉豆腐送去给王琳凯。

“你还没吃饭吧，喏，蟹粉豆腐。”

王琳凯懵懵地接过陈立农手里的饭盒，他早上说想吃螃蟹只是一时兴起，哪想到陈立农竟当了真。

“谢谢，你……”王琳凯想告诉陈立农以后不用这么麻烦时忽然注意到了他手上细碎的伤口。

有已经结了疤的，也有刚划破的小口子，在陈立农那十指不沾阳春水的白净细嫩双手上很是突兀。

他记得陈立农写得一手好毛笔字，可现在却甘愿放下笔，改为他洗手作羹汤。

细细密密的痛感从心底往上爬，王琳凯仰头眨了下眼，然后用一双清亮的眼睛看着陈立农，也不管这是在公司，直接倾身过去吻他微笑时弯起的唇角。

直到王琳凯晚上提着空饭盒回到家里，陈立农仍觉得整张脸都烧得慌，盯着王琳凯说话时一张一合的唇瓣下意识吞口水。

吃完饭帮王琳凯按摩时，陈立农委婉地提起了一个亟待解决的问题。

“嗯，你快要到那个时候了吧，我查了下，孕期，用抑制剂对身体不好，你如果不介意的话，我可以……”

虽然陈立农一段话说得磕磕巴巴，王琳凯倒也是听明白了，于是没等他说完直接打断他的话。

“我换了温和的抑制贴，你不用担心。”

陈立农心里那点儿期待彻底落空了，他点点头，不再提起这件事。

快月末的时候王琳凯便改在家工作，他不知道是不是和陈立农睡过的缘故，反正自从年会后他的热潮期就变得没有以前那么准时。

而且怀孕之后情况更糟，用了抑制贴也还是不能完全遮住味道，所以保险起见，他都一个人待在家里。

白天一切如常，到了后半夜身上忽然开始烧起来，王琳凯撑起身子去拿放在床头柜上的抑制贴，拆包装时因为心急手抖不小心掉在了地上。

睡在他身侧的陈立农在听见王琳凯呼吸不对劲的时候就醒了，眼睛睁开一条缝看他动作，见他弯腰去捡抑制贴差点摔下床时急忙伸手把他捞回怀里。

“啊！”王琳凯惊呼一声，没想到陈立农已经醒了。他呼吸渐重，双手摸索着去抓陈立农的手，想要从他怀里挣出来，皮肤却贪恋陈立农身上凉爽的温度。

“我会很注意的，你放心。”

陈立农抱着王琳凯坐在床畔，单手顺着他的睡袍下摆钻进去，触手已经是一片湿润，那里乍被陈立农碰了两下竟然将睡袍顶起一个弧度来。

“哈，很精神哦。”

“嗯啊……你别玩了……”

王琳凯喘着粗气，软绵绵地靠在陈立农怀里，他讨厌这种任人宰割的感觉。可Omega与生俱来的体质让他无法推开陈立农，只能双手贴在小腹上，希望那人等下不要食言。

“琳琳，可以稍微站起来一下下吗？

虽然不知道陈立农打算做什么，王琳凯还是依言站了起来，床边铺了毛绒绒的地毯，踩上去像云一样没有实感。

原来陈立农是为了方便脱掉他的睡袍，他瞧了眼被丢远的睡袍脸又红了一度，腿软得跌回床上。

陈立农知道他容易害羞，抓来身后的薄被给他盖上，可这样一来王琳凯更臊了，因为他近乎赤裸地靠在陈立农怀里的事实变得更明显了。

被子里作乱的那双手从王琳凯大腿根慢慢爬到腰际，指尖时不时戳到他覆在小腹上的手，刺刺的痒痒的。

“哈……别摸我腰，快点儿……”

王琳凯话音刚落，在他身后流连的巨物便猛地顶了进来，突然被满足的空虚和强烈的饱涨感让王琳凯一下子没绷住声音。

“嗯啊……”短短地一句呻吟，差点让陈立农疯掉，他真想无所顾忌地在那里冲撞。但他记得王琳凯现在有孕在身，所以深呼吸一下才慢慢动作起来。

最后王琳凯紧紧抓着陈立农手臂哭着在他怀里释放的时候，他突然被某种渴望击中了，想摸摸王琳凯的肚子，想感受一个小生命的心跳。

“他会踢你吗？”

王琳凯胸口剧烈起伏，还处在高潮的余韵里，缓了一会儿后抓着陈立农的手贴在自己肚腹间，歪头看着他娇声道，“你摸摸看啊。”

掌心下的肌肤湿热，陈立农更是满手的汗，他莫名想抽回手，但还是忍不住好奇稍微摸了摸。什么也没有感受到，倒是自己胸膛里的心脏咚咚狂跳起来，还埋在人身体里的物事也更精神了。

“你怎么又……”

陈立农有些尴尬，可身体反应摆在那里他又无法否认，舔了舔王琳凯耳朵，忍不住逗他。

“一想到自己在和孕父做，我就忍不住，而且你那里缠得我好紧，还有好多水……”

王琳凯羞恼地甩开陈立农的手，他便又不再介意地摸回去，后面也开始继续开拓，隔了一会儿竟然真的感受到了胎动，兴奋地和王琳凯说自己被踢了一下。

“活该，谁让你欺负唔……”

陈立农掰着王琳凯的下巴，和他交换了一个长长的深吻，满足的结束时，脸烧成红番茄的人竟然又凑过来轻轻啄了下自己嘴巴。

“哼，咬你。”

这样可爱天真的王琳凯让陈立农一时不知道该如何招架，故意撅着嘴巴盯着自己的人可不就是个幼齿少年。

陈立农受不了王琳凯解放性感，更遭不住王琳凯无意间散发可爱。

而当性感可爱的王琳凯光溜溜贴在陈立农怀里时，他一丝杂念都没有，只恨不得时间就停在此时，还是世界毁灭的好，这样他就可以永远拥有王琳凯。

――

八月底，陈立农暑假还未结束，王琳凯倒是先被强制性放了产假。

他肚子遮不住之后，公司那边自然也就瞒不住了。因为考虑到他的商业价值以及他和陈立农的关系，公司没有跟他解约，但还是暂停他的工作并且限制他的外出自由。

预产期是明年一月份，一想到要窝在家里四个多月，王琳凯觉得自己可能会活活憋疯。

而陈立农得知王琳凯要在家安心养胎后却是开心得一蹦三尺高，他原本就打算开学后仍继续照顾王琳凯，这里离他学校不过一站地铁，三十分钟就可以来回。

现在更是意味着他和王琳凯的身份对调了一下，王琳凯变成了之前每日等在家里的他，尽管很大程度是被逼无奈。

陈立农开学前给王琳凯买了一大箱子书，把他原本空荡荡几乎当作摆设用的书架填得满满当当。

“李弄你干啥玩意儿，你把书店搬来了？”

王琳凯午睡刚醒，伸了个懒腰，走到变得陌生的书架前随手抽出一本书翻了两页。陈立农正好整理完书架，抹了把汗走过去轻轻揽他进怀里，“给你无聊的时候看，也可以读给宝宝听，早教要从胎儿抓起。”

“有什么无聊的，你当鬼哥没朋友陪啊。”

王琳凯把书放回原位，习惯性反驳陈立农的话。可事实上他根本没有和朋友们说自己怀孕的事，朋友问他怎么不出来玩，他都借口说自己在忙专辑。

而且他喜欢的跳舞、滑板等等事情现在也没一样能做，电脑手机更是能少碰就少碰，甚至连久坐都怕会影响胎儿。

每当想到自己因为怀孕要注意这么多琐碎的事情，王琳凯就觉得委屈。他大大咧咧惯了，哪能忍得了这受刑一样的孕期生活。

此刻看着满书架的书，自然怨陈立农当初不依不饶地要自己给他生个孩子，于是挣开他的怀抱丢下一句“你今晚睡客厅”就回了卧室。

陈立农莫名其妙被吼了一句，看着关上的房门皱眉，片刻后无奈地安慰自己，睡客厅好，总比睡卧室看得见搂得到却又吃不着的感觉好。

晚上，陈立农抱着被子准备去做厅长时，王琳凯又疑惑的问他干嘛不睡卧室。

陈立农心说怀孕的人是真的会变傻吗，但又不想提醒王琳凯是他赶自己出去睡。

所以只好说自己快易感期，不方便睡卧室，王琳凯哦了一声便不再说话。他印象里陈立农易感期多是躲着他，倒是他热潮期常靠陈立农度过。

陈立农在开学前一天搬回了卧室，他易感期其实还未结束，但想到明天出门后要直到晚上才能再见到王琳凯就开始难过，所以在打了抑制剂的情况下又睡在了王琳凯枕边。

一夜好眠，早上陈立农照旧早早起床为王琳凯准备早餐，出门前还飞快吻了王琳凯脸颊。

晚上放学婉拒了同学约他打台球的邀请，赶回家给王琳凯煮晚餐，吃完饭给王琳凯按摩，温柔体贴的二十四孝好男友。

不过听见王琳凯说自己白天无聊到看完了两本童话书，陈立农忍不住低头笑个没完，他的恋人真的过分可爱。

王琳凯蹙起眉，就着按摩时的姿势抬脚轻轻点了陈立农胸口一下问他。

“你傻笑什么？”

“笑我终于可以金屋藏娇啦。”

“哼，乱用成语。”王琳凯说完又拿大脚趾戳了戳陈立农胸膛，丝毫没察觉到自己具体戳到陈立农哪里。

王琳凯没用力，葡萄粒一般可爱的脚趾戳在胸口上只是让人有点儿痒。陈立农挑了下眉，右手顺着王琳凯裤管一点点摸进去，长而宽松的裤腿可以完全遮住他的手。

王琳凯看不见陈立农伸进自己裤子里的手在做什么，但正因为这一层布料阻隔了他的视线，身体上的感觉就变得更强烈。

他可以清晰感受到陈立农正用大拇指和食指圈着自己的脚腕轻轻摩挲，因为陈立农承担了所有的家务，指腹生了薄茧，以至于他脚腕那一小片皮肤都被磨得热热的痒痒的。

“咳，老实按摩啊。”

王琳凯不知危险地又拿脚尖点在陈立农胸口以作警告，可这警告堪比勾引。事不过三，前两次任他挑逗的陈立农，这次转瞬便将他半只脚都牢牢攥住，刚抚摸过他踝骨的拇指这次改为重重捻磨他脚心。

“啊……”

陈立农被这声突然响起的娇软轻呼弄得愣了一秒才抬头去看声源，王琳凯正捂住嘴巴，眼神闪躲。

同居到现在，两人除了之前热潮期顺水推舟做了一次之外，陈立农从来不敢对王琳凯有更亲密的举动，他怕被拒绝，更怕王琳凯以为他只是图这种事儿。

没有人教陈立农怎么谈恋爱，学校也只教生理卫生知识。他还不明白性和爱是相互依存的道理，爱一个人总会想和他发生更亲密的关系。

人类三大欲望，陈立农已经满足了前两项。和喜欢的人一起吃饭一起睡觉他觉得超级满足，但现在还差最后一大欲望亟待满足。

“你说不想，我绝不强迫你。”

陈立农松开手，抚平被自己弄皱的裤脚，等待王琳凯回答的时间，每一秒都无比漫长。他心脏极速跳动，手心也开始发潮，但双眼仍然清透。

被这样一双纯净的眼睛直直望着时，王琳凯并不会有压迫感，他只会忍不住动心，轻易就沦陷在陈立农那蔚蓝深海般的眼眸里，他爱这个眼里只有自己的少年。

王琳凯放下捂住嘴巴的手，他也说不清自己刚才是被弄得痒了还是怎样，只觉得被陈立农捻磨脚心时像有电流直往身体里钻，忍不住就叫出了声。

“我想要你。”王琳凯舔了下嘴唇，屈起腿，拿脚尖轻轻碰了下陈立农裤子中间那软软的一团如是说道。

第二天早上闹钟响的时候陈立农还没睡醒，他皱着眼伸手去关闹钟，王琳凯似是被他动作惊扰到，不满地嘟囔两声又往他怀里钻了钻。

陈立农小心着王琳凯的肚子，搂着人抿嘴笑了笑。他没想到王琳凯会那么主动，不然他的生物钟今天也不会罢工了。

昨晚他本来想只做一次就好，毕竟王琳凯现在身子不方便，可没料到王琳凯却黏人得紧。

“呜……我想亲你……”

王琳凯媚红着眼躺在床上，额上沁着汗，身上的绸料睡衣也都被汗水打湿，贴在他纤瘦的四肢和因为涨奶而愈加丰腴的胸脯，好一副春色无边。

他也不管陈立农现在看自己的眼神分明已经炽热到想将他拆吃入腹，仍费力地半撑起身子向对方讨一个吻。因为要小心他的肚子，陈立农只站在床边，全程都没有亲他一下。

“好，我过来给你亲。”陈立农答应的痛快，从床头抽了张纸擦了一下自己之后便大方趴到王琳凯左边，扬着脸给他亲。

“嗯~要亲嘴巴。”王琳凯娇嗔起来真要人命，陈立农竭力控制自己想要紧紧把他搂在怀里的冲动，但还是在他伸手环住自己脖颈前先他一秒准确无误吻上了他的唇瓣。

这个吻结束的时候两个人都喘了好一会儿，王琳凯整张脸都红扑扑的，但没像以往那样臊得躲避陈立农的视线，反而是直勾勾盯着陈立农看。

陈立农被王琳凯盯得有些不好意思，伸手将他汗湿的额发掖到耳后，摩挲着他的下唇问他，“吃了什么，这么甜。”

“嘻嘻，吃了你。”王琳凯笑着眨了下眼睛，比夜幕上的星子还闪，晃得陈立农心脏砰砰砰狂跳。

没等陈立农反应过来这话的另一层深意，王琳凯又抱着陈立农手臂，扁着嘴巴委委屈屈同他撒娇。

“你都没有喂饱我，不要那个姿势了，又亲不到你，离我近点儿好不好？”

陈立农一下子说不出话来，他怀疑王琳凯根本没有意识到自己说的话有多糟糕，当然他也想不到怎么会有人把勾引都说得这么纯情可爱。

他刚才在王琳凯索吻的时候已经忍得很辛苦，眼下干脆也不客气地拉着王琳凯的手往自己身下摸。

“我早就准备好了哦，那鬼哥等下声音可以再大点儿吗，我喜欢听。”

论没羞没臊，王琳凯还是比不过陈立农，他被那骇人的温度和硬度闹得想立即抽回手，但手腕被攥得死紧，只好报复性的轻轻捏了一下，嘴里小声念了句“臭弟弟”。

陈立农松开手，含住王琳凯小巧的耳垂吸吮，食指缓慢拂过他的双唇，说出的话全喷洒在他敏感的后颈，“好哥哥，你乖一点就亲得到我哦。”

入秋之后，王琳凯的肚子已经大到走路都要扶着腰的程度，之前的一些孕期训练也都不能做了，那种事更是绝对禁止。

可平常想要还可以忍着，热潮期的强烈反应却催逼得他身上汗一茬一茬出，抑制贴能起到的作用微乎其微。他前后都湿的一塌糊涂，嘴唇却干到皲裂，迷蒙着眼望着陈立农时直让陈立农心脏都揪到一起。

后来陈立农实在心疼王琳凯，给了他一个吻润湿他的双唇之后便伏到他身下帮他缓解。即便王琳凯哭着说不要也没有停，甚至连他翕动的密处都细心照顾到。

虽然在事后答应王琳凯不再这样委屈自己，但生产前的三次热潮期，陈立农都是这样用嘴巴和手帮王琳凯度过的。

眼看离预产期越来越近，王琳凯的焦虑情绪也变得愈加严重。有时吃着饭就突然开始无声的掉泪，吓得陈立农赶忙放下碗筷绕过桌子到他身边查看。

“怎么了，哪里难受，我送你去医院。”

王琳凯摇摇头，看了眼陈立农再低头看了眼肚子，一言不发就又开始哭。

“琳琳，你不要吓我，怎么了，是不是宝宝又踢你了？”

陈立农蹲下身来，耳朵贴在王琳凯肚子上，并没有察觉到什么不对。

“我害怕……”

“生孩子会不会太疼了，肚子上万一留疤怎么办啊，以后都没法儿给你摸我的58块儿腹肌了，呜呜呜……”

王琳凯说着说着就哭得更凶了，弄明白原因后，陈立农悬着的心倒是放下了。他站起身将王琳凯搂进怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背柔声安慰他。

“不怕，我会陪你进产房的，鬼哥生完孩子也是全世界最帅气的酷盖。”

“真，真的吗？”王琳凯吸吸鼻子，扁着嘴巴仰头看陈立农。

“嗯，真的。”

陈立农伸出右手尾指，王琳凯愣了一下也伸出右手尾指，拉勾，盖章，定下约定。

年底，王琳凯便提前住进医院待产。他不想陈立农太辛苦，一边要准备期末考一边要照顾他，常常看书到半夜才轻手轻脚躺到他身边。

陈立农学校离医院有些远，王琳凯又不许他因为自己而耽误功课，所以他一般在每周五的时候背着书包来医院陪护顺便复习，周末晚上再回学校。

“呼……好想快点考试放假啊。”陈立农看了几页书就丢下课本凑到王琳凯床边，捉着王琳凯纤长的手指把玩。

王琳凯被摸得痒也不抽回手，仍温柔地望着陈立农，半晌，问他寒假要去做什么。

“陪你。”陈立农仰起头，一脸认真地看着王琳凯，看得对方耳朵尖都开始泛红后又捧着他的手凑到唇边。

“喂，你……”王琳凯制止得晚了，在抽回手之前还是被陈立农亲了下手背，“我又不能出门，一直待在家里你不嫌烦啊？”

“一个人当然烦啊，但是有你在啊。”

王琳凯笑弯了眼睛，用手背还隐隐发烫的那只手朝趴在自己床边的人勾了勾手指。陈立农凑过去，以为他要跟自己说什么悄悄话，却是被柔软的双唇堵住了嘴巴。

他这次确定王琳凯没有吃东西，但这个吻却还是甜的过分，他觉得自己牙齿都要倒了。

生产那天下了很大的雪，窗外白茫茫一片，什么都看不真切。

躺在产床上那一秒，王琳凯松开了紧紧攥着的拳头。麻药注射进身体时他有一瞬间的失神，陈立农怎么会不在他身边呢？

昨晚陈立农还睡在他隔壁的床铺上，今天早上却没看到人。经纪人第八次和他说陈立农电话打不通的时候，他没什么表情的点点头决定进手术室。

王琳凯之前以为手术很轻松，也许他会睡着，然后一觉醒来就可以抱到自己的宝宝了。

没人告诉他手术过程居然会这么清醒难熬，年纪瞧着有些大的麻醉师还在一旁时不时和他说话，手术刀划开肚皮的声音他都听得清清楚楚。

“我不生了，好疼……啊……疼”

生产时情绪崩溃的人太多了，医生已经见惯不怪了，安慰的话语早说烂了，此时根本不需要动脑，上下嘴唇一碰就有好多话来安抚他。

可王琳凯一句都听不进去，他太疼了，他疼得快死了。他想问医生手术刀是不是划错地方，为什么他觉得自己心脏都被划烂了。

陈立农为什么又骗他，他又为什么要躺在这里受苦，给这个一再欺骗自己的人生孩子。

“陈立农……”

婴儿的啼哭声响彻产房的时候，王琳凯也哑着嗓子喊出这个曾给过他快乐却终究伤他至深，让他痛不欲生的名字，他恨陈立农让他一夕之间变成大人。

麻药的作用消失后，王琳凯才真切体会到生孩子的痛苦，肚子上的刀口和收缩的子宫疼得他整张脸都白了，但最疼的还是胸腔里那颗心脏。

距离他生产已经过去八个小时了，陈立农还是没有露面也联系不上，他都快要怀疑自己是不是做了一场荒唐至极的梦。

他没有遇见爱情，没有蒙受欺骗，更没有什么孩子。睡醒之后他还是那个自由快乐，永不被束缚的王琳凯。

但这一切都真实的发生了，只是名为陈立农的这场梦是时候醒了。王琳凯在医院休养了两个月后带着孩子回了家，他从小长大的家。

母亲在电话里抑制不住的喜悦在看见他抱着孩子站在门外时一下子变成惊慌，在她身后站着的父亲更是脸色冷若冰霜。

“凯凯，你这……你怎么什么都不跟妈妈讲？你一直这么要强，让妈妈多心疼啊。”

“妈，对不起。”

王琳凯很少在父母面前露出脆弱的一面，他一个人北上求学的时候再苦再难也都咬牙挺了过来，此时看着母亲眼里闪烁的泪光他却忽然撑不住了，眼泪猝不及防地从眼眶滑落。

这个冬天为什么这么漫长啊，他好想有个温暖的地方可以给他安心过冬。

“行了，站门口干什么。”父亲冷冷地撂下这句话便先转身走了，母亲叹了口气，拉着王琳凯进了屋。

母亲张罗了满满一桌子菜，本该是一家人围坐在桌前吃团圆饭的时刻，却因为王琳凯怀里的孩子而没有人动筷，气氛很是尴尬。

“宝贝，妈妈帮你抱一会儿，你先好好吃饭啊。”母亲说着要去接他怀里的孩子，却被父亲抓着胳膊拦住了。

“把事情交代清楚再吃。”

“你干嘛呀，拿儿子当敌人审？好不容易回来一趟，不能让孩子好好吃顿饭。”

一向温柔的母亲难得发脾气，父亲虽然严厉但还是偏过头，不再阻止她去抱孩子。可这顿饭王琳凯吃得味同嚼蜡，只勉强吃了半碗饭，他第一次觉得家里的饭如此难以下咽。

晚上王琳凯哄睡了孩子，三口人表情凝重的坐在客厅，这让王琳凯想起自己当年决定去A市参加选秀的时候也是这样紧张的气氛。

“爸，妈，对不起，我不是有意要瞒着你们。我没打算要这孩子，可发现的时候已经来不及打掉了。我和那个人已经分了，但孩子我既然生了就会负责。如果你们怪我不懂事，不接受这孩子，那我明天一早就走。”

王琳凯还是决定对父母如实以告，关于陈立农他不想多提，他只说他和孩子。

母亲眼睛都哭红了，听他这样说气得直拍他肩膀，“你这个傻孩子，你要把妈妈的心剜了啊，你怎么能瞒我们这么久。”

“你以后打算怎么办，你还这么年轻，往后，唉……”

父亲原本紧绷着的脸在话还没说完的时候就碎成千万片，这个一辈子挺直脊梁骨的男人，第一次在自己儿子面前垂下了头。

他的儿子今年也不过二十一岁而已，还那么年轻，事业才刚起步，甚至自己都是个没长的孩子，要如何去养育下一代。

母亲抱着纸巾盒不住地擦眼泪，她经历过生产的痛苦，她不知道王琳凯是怎样熬过来的，她气他瞒着自己，更心疼他一个人无依无靠。

“我生的孩子当然我养，而且他那么可爱，再大一点我就能带他参加节目赚钱了。”王琳凯努力想活跃一下气氛，却换来父亲的斥责。

“胡闹！你啊，什么时候能让我和你妈真正放心。”父亲瞪他一眼起身离开了。母亲虽然想他，但一下子也没办法接受他就这样带回来一个孩子，和他又说了一会儿话便也去睡了。

王琳凯长舒一口气，父亲是嘴硬心软的人，母亲更是疼他，他知道今天这场短暂的谈话虽然气氛不算好，但也代表事情基本解决了。

他打算等春天到了，再带着孩子回A市。至于陈立农，王琳凯觉得自己会忘记他的，只是时间问题。

王琳凯因为怀孕多少胖了一些。本来回家后为了恢复身材还特意和父亲一起晨练、健身，结果不仅没减下体重，还胖了几斤。

他在家里住了半个月，临回A市前母亲问他怎么不再多住些日子，他靠在母亲身上撒娇，“妈，你做的饭太好吃了，我再吃下去非胖成猪。”

“哈哈，我宝贝再胖也可爱。”

“啊，我不可爱啦。”王琳凯说完这句话愣了一下，以前陈立农偶尔也会逗他说可爱，他佯装生气，对方就又哄着他夸他是帅气酷盖。

父母也没再问他太多关于孩子的事儿，粉嘟嘟的小家伙是越看越讨人喜欢，连开始不太正眼看这孩子的父亲到后来都会拿着玩具弯腰在婴儿床旁笑眯眯地喊“宝贝外孙”。

王琳凯回A市没有通知谁，就像他当初回家也是坐上飞机才给经纪人发消息。

他晚一些还是告知经纪人自己回A市了，半个小时后经纪人便提着给他买的营养品和给孩子买的玩具敲响了他家大门。

门一打开，经纪人就给了他一个结实的拥抱，“我的小祖宗啊，你可算回来了。”

“呃，你这么激动干嘛。”

经纪人也不跟他见外，不等他招呼便换了鞋径直进屋给自己倒了杯水，喝完水坐到沙发上喊他，“愣那儿干啥，快过来我跟你讲公司最近的大事件。”

王琳凯先是把卧室门关好才坐到沙发旁，他的经纪人虽然是Beta，但工作能力很强，而且熟知各种圈内八卦，聊起八卦来比谈工作要兴奋得多，他也曾开玩笑说经纪人更适合去当娱记。

“你和陈立农还有联系吗？”经纪人搓着手指小心翼翼地观察王琳凯脸上的表情。

“你不会是要跟我聊他吧，那我可要翻脸啦。”王琳凯虽然是笑着说出这句话的，但他并不是在开玩笑，他真的不想再听见和这个人有关的任何事。

“别别别，我知道你不愿意听，但这次你可能真的错怪他了。”

原来陈立农那天并不是故意消失，经纪人也不知道事情具体如何，只知道陈立农的父亲恰巧在那天突发心脏病，陈立农在手术室外等了八个小时，之后他便出国留学了。

“现在公司主要是李总在管，据说等陈立农留完学回来，陈董就把公司正式交给他，还有……”

方才连陈立农这个人的名字都不想听见的王琳凯，此刻却嫌弃起经纪人的大喘气来，白他一眼，催他有话快说，别磨叽。

“就是给陈董做手术的医生是方怡柔她哥。”

反应过来这个很少听到的名字是谁之后，王琳凯原本皱着的眉头忽然舒展开，他绷不住笑出了声，“哈哈，未婚妻的哥哥，哈哈哈。”

他和陈立农到底是什么狗血爱情故事，一个门当户对的未婚妻还不够，又出来个救死扶伤的未婚妻她哥。

他还有什么砝码去争呢，陈立农选择一声不吭地出国不就是告诉了他结果。

“你没事儿吧？”经纪人看王琳凯一副笑比哭还难看的样子，生怕他受不了打击，可长痛不如短痛，自己先告诉他总比他日后从别人嘴里听说的好。

“我能有啥事儿啊，对了，哥你晚上留下来吃饭吗，我现在做菜特别好。”

“啊，不了，我吃过饭了。”经纪人哪好意思再打扰他，约好明天还是按往常的时间来接他去公司便离开了。

“呼……”

王琳凯重重地呼出一口气，陈立农这个名字是他的执，他不知道该怎样把它从自己脑海里赶出去。

他又在沙发上坐了一会儿才起身去卧室看孩子，小家伙睡得正香，王琳凯想想自己明天要开始工作还是得有人帮他照顾孩子。

他回A市之前母亲也主动提起过要帮忙带孩子，但他拒绝了。

母亲有自己的生活，而且母亲过来就意味着父亲也不会一个人留在家里。他不想自私的霸占父母的时间，所以还是准备请一个月嫂。

“阿姨，对，是我。我正想问您能不能帮忙介绍月嫂，您能帮我就最好了，那能麻烦您明早过来吗，嗯嗯，谢谢您。”正巧之前的阿姨在找工作，王琳凯省却了许多麻烦。

晚上抱着孩子喂奶的时候，胸口忽然刺疼像被咬了一下，喂完奶他逗孩子张开嘴，发现小家伙竟是真有要长牙的迹象。

“你怎么长牙这么快啊，随谁啊你，嗯？”

小孩儿自然不会回答，只咯咯咯的笑，挥着两只像是哆啦A梦小圆手一样的小拳头往他脸上招呼。

他没在意，还凑上去逗孩子，但被打到了眼睛免不了有点儿疼。

眼泪好像就此找到借口注满眼眶，王琳凯忽然想到这孩子随谁了，随那个只长个子不长心的陈立农。

专辑全部完成之后已经是夏天了，A市的夏天总是闷热少雨，偏夏季又格外漫长。

王琳凯第一次自己给孩子洗澡时，看着在水里扑腾得欢乐的小家伙，忽然兴起了躲开暑热，带孩子去海边度假的念头。

他回A市之后便很少有时间和孩子待在一起，原本计划在孩子能吃辅食之前都坚持自己哺乳。但工作实在太忙，如果不是家里有孩子，他也不会多晚都要赶回家，所以也只好可怜小家伙喝奶粉。

而且这份工作本身也决定了王琳凯以后势必会缺席更多孩子的成长时光，他有一个还算自由快乐的童年，但也遗憾父亲因为工作原因很少陪他。

所以他不希望自己的孩子在本就没有Alpha父亲的陪伴下又缺少自己的疼爱，他想好好守护这个小朋友长大。

王琳凯主动和公司提出了解约，理由是自己不喜欢被工作占据所有时间的生活。

一般练习生最少和公司签五年约，他们出道的前三名练习生后来又改为了十年长约。

所以他提前解约的赔偿金可想而知有多高，但他决定解约除了想多陪陪孩子之外，也是因为他和陈立农这段感情让他成为了全公司的谈资甚至笑话。

公司里关于王琳凯和陈立农的风言风语从比赛后半程就没停过，即便他们从不在人前表现得有多亲密，但相爱总会有证据，明眼人都看得出来他们关系匪浅。

流言传到现在已经变成王琳凯是靠攀上陈立农才能出道，但他却给陈立农戴了绿帽子，以致于陈立农情伤出国，他也被雪藏了小半年。

公司态度很坚决，解约可以，赔偿金一分都不能少，一秒都不能拖。毕竟王琳凯之前因为怀孕生子已经推掉了很多商务资源，专辑也延期，现在新专发布在即提出解约，除非公司是他家开的，不然没得商量。

经纪人也劝王琳凯不要冲动，这事儿总归是他不占理。王琳凯被烦得头疼，他也忍不住想自己是不是太鲁莽。

但隔天李总又主动找他说公司仔细考虑了他的诉求，决定给他成立个人工作室。他只是名义上还是公司员工，实际所有经纪事物都由他自己决定，公司抽成也会相应降低。

王琳凯觉得自己在做梦，天上掉馅饼也很难有这么料足的馅饼。但想来公司总归不会骗他，也许这个决定背后有他猜不透的弯弯绕，所以他尽管懵但还是同意了。

其实成立工作室之后与以前也没有太大不同，团队内都是王琳凯熟悉的同事，只是他多了很多私人时间可以陪孩子。

录完一档打歌节目后又参加了两场音乐节，王琳凯把八月余下的时间都空了出来用作休假。

他给父母也买了机票，本来也喊了阿姨一起，但是阿姨说自己坐不了飞机，也不好打扰他们家庭旅行，所以最后他们一家四口飞往了印度洋上那个旅游胜地。

在旅行度假的事情上王琳凯属于自由派，旅行前没有那么多规划攻略，旅行时也没有必须打卡的风景。

但他对这个海岛确实做了很多功课，那时他正录制那档旅行音乐综艺，一路看过了太多美景，尝过了太多美食，自然就开始憧憬和陈立农一起旅行。

陈立农喜欢看海，每到一座有海的城市便一定会去看海，也一直说想来这里。所以王琳凯后来花时间查了攻略，计划把这里作为他们旅行的第一站。

王琳凯有问过陈立农为什么喜欢这里，对方当时正坐在地板上组装给孩子买的小木马，闻言放下手里的螺丝刀抬头看着王琳凯。

“因为那座海岛正在消失，消失也是永恒。一起看一座正在消失的海岛的话，我们也同样在消失，同样在永恒。”

王琳凯当时笑陈立农是矫情的逻辑鬼才，却也打心底里相信他们之间的爱情能永恒。

他们住的是海边别墅酒店，顺着木栈桥就可以走到海滩。晚上哄睡了孩子，王琳凯一个人披了件外套出了门，他睡不着觉，莫名想看看陈立农喜欢的这片海。

走了十几步，王琳凯蓦然停下来，远远的，他望见海边礁石上坐着一个人。

海滩夜里有暖色的灯光照明，温柔的像是童话世界或者甜软梦境，但那个人却远离人群和光亮，一个人孤零零得坐在黑暗的角落。

王琳凯也不知道自己为什么就一眼看到了他，可能是他的身形看起来和自己心里的那个人太像了。

他戴着一顶黑色鸭舌帽，一身黑衣黑裤，几乎与礁石融为一体，仿佛是原本就长在那里的一尊雕像。

王琳凯下意识有些慌，牙齿咬住下唇，脚步都不那么稳健。

如果真的是那个人，自己等下要去打招呼吗？第一句话要说好久不见还是你还好吗？如果不是他，那自然最好不过。

没等王琳凯这边纠结完，那个人已经起身离开了，慢慢由一个小黑点变得彻底消失在海岸线上。

王琳凯叹口气，没有了看海的心思，他承认自己好想陈立农。

说是来海边，但王琳凯一次都没下过海。孩子还小，不能带他去海里玩，也不能在海滩上受风吹日晒。

所以父子俩多数时间都是在别墅里，王琳凯守在和玩具汽车能玩大半天的孩子旁边，隔着一层宽大的玻璃看海。

“凯凯。”母亲走到落地窗前摸了摸他的发顶，他便转回身抱住母亲胳膊。

“你小时候有心事都会跟妈妈讲的，傻孩子，无论你长到多少岁都是妈妈的宝贝。”

“妈，我都多大了，现在这个小家伙才是你的宝贝。”王琳凯笑笑指了指在地毯上爬来爬去的孩子。

心里突然有股酸涩一直往上涌，王琳凯几乎可以确定他那天看见的人就是陈立农。因为他隔天给经纪人打电话时旁敲侧击打听到陈立农也来了这座海岛，明明是两个人一起约定要去的远方，现在却变成了各自旅行的目的地。

王琳凯松开母亲的手臂，转身望着窗外碧蓝的海面，他眼里终究盛不住太多泪水，咸涩的液体便争先恐后地往外涌。

母亲拍了拍他肩膀，没有再说什么，矮身抱起孩子，留他一个人在这里整理心事。

“我好想你。”

王琳凯缓慢地蹲下身，抱着膝盖呜呜地哭了起来，他骗得过谁都好，可他骗不过自己，他怎么可能忘记陈立农。

他恨自己当初没有找陈立农讨一个明白，他也恨陈立农让自己变成这副可怜样子。

回国后，王琳凯依然没有接太多工作，留出很多时间用来陪孩子。之前他曝光少还可以拿做专辑当理由，但现在专辑已经发了，他还是鲜有新动向，这不得不让人好奇。

尽管他把孩子保护得很好，但还是被狗仔拍到了，加之他没有说明过自己的第二性别，此番突然被曝光孩子，网络上的讨论热度更是居高不下。

而王琳凯和公司虽出于不同角度考量，但双方都选择沉默以对。久而久之，这孩子的身世成了娱乐圈的一个未解之谜。

年底收到年会邀请函的时候，王琳凯有一瞬间的恍惚。他已经记不太清上一次参加年会的情景，彼时他还不认识陈立农，也从未想过两人会有什么联系。

可命运就是这样神奇甚至不讲道理，陈立农半夜来敲他的房门，他打开门像是拉开潘多拉魔盒。

莫名其妙地和一个实际上还没满十八岁的男孩儿共度了属于成年人的混乱又愉快的夜晚，再然后换他去敲陈立农的门，信息素纠缠的同时也推着他们俩一起撞进爱情的围城。

年会选在了十二月最后一天，王琳凯没去管那红色烫金邀请函上具体还写了些什么，他脑海里只有一个念头，陈立农会参加吗？

年会当晚，王琳凯穿了一身剪裁得体的灰色西装赴宴，在一众打扮光鲜亮丽的公司同仁中显得低调许多。但他的座位却在离舞台最近那一排，挨他不远的是曾经陈立农所在的主桌。

他和陈立农快两年未见了，夏天的时候，他因为陪家人去度假，没能见到毕业回国的陈立农。等他回A市，经纪人主动告诉他说陈立农去毕业旅行了，大概年底会回来接手公司。

可直到年会结束陈立农也没有出现，倒是近两年都在休养身体的陈董上台发表了简短的演讲。王琳凯在这段演讲中抓住的唯一重点是，陈立农会在年后正式接管公司。

即便他今晚见不到陈立农，但离他们重逢的日子不远了。在电梯门打开的前一秒这样想的王琳凯，委实没料到这个日子居然就是今天。

在年会结束后的十分钟，令王琳凯朝思暮想，夜不能寐的人穿一身纯白运动服站在电梯里。

本来要下楼的王琳凯，根本不管这是上行电梯，直接大步踏进去，也不去按楼层，背对着电梯门眼睛一错不错地盯着陈立农看，灼热的视线快把陈立农及他身后的轿厢璧烧穿。

陈立农只在电梯门开启的瞬间避无可避地撞进了王琳凯眼眸里，等他上电梯后视线就没再相交，宁可低头盯着鞋尖也不肯抬头看王琳凯。

王琳凯跟着陈立农一起下了电梯，在他刷开房门的同时开口说了一句比好久不见要有新意却实在尴尬的开场白。

“陈立农，你躲我。”

陈立农仿佛没听见一样照旧推开门进屋，王琳凯眼疾手快伸出手挡在门缝。手自然被夹到了，有点儿疼，但所幸换来了陈立农无法掩饰内心慌乱的回应。

“不要紧吧？”

“要紧，我很痛，你要负责。”

――

王琳凯趁陈立农慌乱的时候顺势挤进房间，然后耍起了无赖。他皱着脸把手举到陈立农眼前，装作伤得很严重，其实只是手背微微红了些。

可关心则乱，陈立农看他白嫩手背上一片红，心都揪起来了。慌不择路地去找医药箱，提着箱子跑过来时还险些跌了一跤。

他翻出一瓶消肿喷雾猛力摇了几下，也顾不得自己刚刚还竭力维持距离感，直接托着王琳凯的手扑扑喷了两下。

浓烈的中草药味在两人周围弥漫，王琳凯被呛得咳嗽，陈立农拿手扇了扇，又丢下喷雾跑去给他倒水。

王琳凯接过水杯，瞥见陈立农脸上仍是焦急的神色忍不住笑了笑，心道这个笨蛋装绝情都装不好。

“陈立农，你想我。”

陈立农又低下头，这是王琳凯今晚第二次用如此肯定的语气和他说话，而且说的并没有错。他躲他，所以没有出席年会，他想他，所以躲在角落偷偷看他。

王琳凯见陈立农一直不说话就更委屈，他为了这个人丢下家里的孩子不管，可对方却只拿沉默对他，像颗没有心肝的顽石。

“唔，琳……”

被温热的唇瓣堵住嘴巴的时候，陈立农还在思考怎么回答王琳凯的问题。可等王琳凯踮着脚，牙齿撞到他的牙齿，舌头追逐着他的舌头时，他脑袋里被投下一颗原子弹，顷刻间，所有思绪都被炸得粉碎。

和王琳凯在以往亲密时的主动献吻不同，他这次吻得很用力，陈立农嘴唇都被咬破了，丝丝缕缕的血腥味在彼此唇舌间蔓延。

从前总是被陈立农亲得腰酸腿软的人，此刻蛮横起来竟也让陈立农有些无力招架，他后退了两步，王琳凯便跟着前进两步，始终缠着他的唇舌不放，肺里的空气快让人抽干了似的难受。

“琳……琳琳”，陈立农本能地推开王琳凯，按着他的肩膀大口呼吸，好一会儿才抬头看他。

年会毕竟是半公开活动，王琳凯涂了颜色不太重的口红，因为这个吻糊得嘴巴周围都是斑驳的红色。陈立农知他一向很注重形象，于是习惯性地伸手帮他擦嘴巴。

才抹掉一点红色，王琳凯就拉下陈立农的手，小小一张脸贴在他手背上。泪水从皮肤上滑过时他感到心脏发凉，盯着滴落在地板上的珍珠，觉得这眼泪是从自己的血管里往外涌。

“陈立农，你混蛋。”

明明被王琳凯骂作混蛋，陈立农却好似听他在讲爱语。他哭得好伤心，单薄的肩膀都一颤一颤，却忍着不肯发出一丁点声音。

陈立农一颗心都被泡得酸软，到底狠不下心，伸手把王琳凯圈进怀里。他不算薄的衣料很快就被眼泪浸透，原以为坚固的心理防线也随之被冲垮。

“你为什么不跟我解释，为什么这么久不来找我，为什么要躲我，为什么要让我这么难过啊，陈立农？”

王琳凯每问一句，陈立农的心就痛多一分，他的名字在王琳凯嘴里变成刀子，扎的却不止是他一个人。他后悔死了，他怎么舍得让王琳凯这样难过。

“对不起。”

陈立农只会说对不起，从王琳凯在他怀里哭到快岔气，到他抱王琳凯去卧室，一边给他拍胸口一边拿纸巾轻轻为他擦脸上未干的泪痕，“对不起”这三个字几乎成了陈立农的呼吸。

王琳凯缓了口气，抽噎着挥拳砸他，“你对不起我什么，说对不起，有用吗？你就是个彻头彻尾的，混蛋。”

“是，我混蛋。如果这样能让你心里好受点，那我愿意把这条命都给你。”陈立农说完抓着王琳凯的手的往自己身上砸，力度大到可以听到沉闷的咚咚声。

“立农！”王琳凯力气没他大，抽不回手，急得大声喊他的名字，省掉姓氏的迫切里是不经意暴露的亲昵。

陈立农愣了一下，嗓子里也瞬间翻滚着王琳凯的名，但两秒后，他喉结上下滑动，只是缓缓松开王琳凯的手。

“你再乱说话试试看！”王琳凯扬起拳头凶陈立农，殊不知自己努力做出的狠厉表情在陈立农眼里不过是猫咪在撒娇。

陈立农在嘴边做了个拉拉链的动作，不说话也忍住笑。王琳凯白他一眼，然后往旁边挪了挪，拍了拍空出来的地方，示意陈立农躺到床上来。

“琳琳，我……”陈立农从善如流地躺到王琳凯身边，盯着他的眼睛想要给他一个迟到的解释。

王琳凯却伸出手指竖在陈立农唇边，“嘘，我困了，不要吵。”而后找了个舒服的姿势窝进他怀里，拉起他一条手臂搭在自己身上，没一会儿竟是真的睡着了。

“晚安。”他亲吻王琳凯额头，眼里是强忍着没有落下的泪。

能再次紧紧拥着王琳凯让陈立农有种失而复得的狂喜，他向来是不念过往的人，可此时此刻却不得不回溯从前，他选择离开的那个冬天。

时间倒回那个冬夜，第二天就要生产的王琳凯紧张得睡不着觉，困得眼睛都要睁不开的陈立农坐在床边圈着他的手哄了好久。

“琳琳，乖乖睡觉好不好，明早给你买宋记的粥喝。你什么都不用担心，下午我会陪你一起迎接这个小家伙的到来的。”

凌晨四点多陈立农就起床了，剖腹产前六到八小时不可以进食，所以他要尽量早些让王琳凯吃点东西。

以前好养活到给什么都能吃的人，怀孕之后嘴却刁得很，早餐常点名要喝宋记的粥。

宋记粥铺是藏在居民区里的老字号，铺面不大，是只有当地老饕才知道的美味。陈立农是因为有次社会实践在这附近，被热情的阿姨安利了这家店。

王琳凯孕吐严重吃不下东西的时候，陈立农忽然想起这家粥铺。因为店家不提供外送服务，所以他只能拿了保温桶，打车去店里买了外带回家。

陈立农连哄带骗的喂王琳凯喝了半碗粥，剩下半碗是王琳凯主动拿过勺子喝光的，吃过一次之后，王琳凯便认定了宋记的粥。

久而久之店老板就认识了常一大早提着保温桶来打包粥回家的陈立农，见他过来就逗他说今天要给小陈太太买什么粥。

陈立农脸皮薄，心里欢喜人家这样称呼王琳凯，但每次还是要红着脸纠正对方，“不是太太，是我爱人。”

这时两鬓斑白的老板便会歉意的笑笑说自己记性差，再多送他四只刚刚蒸好，一揭开蒸笼就满屋都是香气的糯米糕。

雪从夜里一直下到现在也没停，屋里的玻璃上都是雾气。陈立农老家是从不下雪的南方城市，所以他很喜欢雪天。出门时也没打伞，只围了条羊绒围巾，顶着雪去两条街以外的宋记粥铺。

“小陈先生今天好早，小陈太太快生了吧。今天的粥免费，算我这个老人家一点心意。”

老板依然是把王琳凯称呼为小陈太太，这回陈立农没再纠正他，把保温桶递过去，笑笑说：“嗯，麻烦要猪肝粥。谢谢您记挂，钱还是要给的，等下次我们一家三口过来您再免费吧。”

“哈哈哈，小陈先生聪明人，行，下次你们过来我请客。”

陈立农提着粥往回走的时候，雪已经大到没过脚背，街上的环卫工人正在清扫街道，厚厚的积雪被推到路边，他却偏喜欢去踩没人走过的地方，心情雀跃得像有只小鸟在心里飞。

进了医院大门，衣袋里的手机嗡嗡振动，他掏出来一看来电显示是母亲。

“喂，妈。”

“你爸刚进手术室，你快点过来。”

手里乳白色外壳的保温桶瞬间脱手，栽到松软的雪里都没有发出什么声音。陈立农现在才觉得没戴手套都手冻得发疼，他咬了咬牙，转身拔足狂奔。

陈立农父亲和王琳凯住同一间医院，王琳凯在东面单独划为妇产科和月子中心的那栋楼，父亲在医院主楼。

因为不同意联姻，陈立农和父亲的关系闹得很僵，他已经大半年没有回过家，前天听母亲说父亲因为受凉感冒住进了医院也狠心没去探望。

陈立农跑到手术室门口的时候，红色的“手术中”三个字亮得格外刺眼，母亲看他过来红着眼朝他跑了两步，见他头发都是湿的，衣服褶皱里还有雪，一瞬间也没了脾气。

“妈……”

嗓子里像糊了面粉，陈立农声音一下子哑了，他才意识到母亲之前是在骗自己，但此刻又问不出父亲到底是什么情况。

他握着拳头狠狠砸向一旁的墙壁，他恨自己之前的任性，不敢再去看手术室的方向。

“立农，你爸他心脏不好你知道的，算妈妈求你，以后……”母亲拉下他的手，哽咽了一下继续道，“以后能顺着他的事，你就都顺着他好吗？”

母亲原本是支持陈立农的，她不懂生意场上的事，但她明白自己孩子的幸福不该成为所谓商业联姻的牺牲品。

可她现在宁愿做个残忍的母亲，虽然她很爱陈立农，但孩子终究会离开她，此刻躺在手术室里的丈夫才是陪在她身边一辈子的人。

陈立农站在母亲身边已然是一个高大的成年男人，曾把他抱在怀里的母亲，现在可以被他轻松揽进怀里。

他一下一下轻拍着母亲的后背，过了会儿才回应母亲提出的请求，“好，我以后什么事都听爸爸的。”

后来陈立农有听说公司传他在手术室外守了八个小时，其实没有那么久，父亲出手术室的时候他看了眼手机，大概到了王琳凯进产房的时间。

满屏都是未接电话，有王琳凯的手机，有王琳凯经纪人的，最后一通是王琳凯手术前八分钟拨过来的。他艰难呼吸了一下，然后直接按了关机，陪母亲一起坐在病房里等父亲苏醒。

“爸……对不起。”

父亲醒来的时候，陈立农说的第一句话就是道歉。即便不是母亲的请求，他也会听父亲的话，去留学，回来继承公司，然后结婚。

“呵，我以为你心里就只有那个小明星，原来还是有我这个老爸的。”

陈董不是慈父，他对陈立农一向严厉。陈立农很小的时候就被他带着去钓鱼，小孩子正是疯玩的年纪却被迫学着沉稳，坐在小马扎上一坐就是半天。

所以即便他睁开眼就看见陈立农守在自己床边，心里明明高兴，但嘴上还是要挖苦他。

陈立农知道父亲只当他年轻图新鲜，和王琳凯只是玩玩而已，所以直到他主动提出要解除婚约之前，父亲对他感情上的事都是睁一只眼闭一只眼。

他那天离开王琳凯家之后没洗澡也没换衣服，故意露出脖子上的吻痕，带着满身甜腻的味道跑去和父亲谈判。

“兔崽子，你鬼混完也好歹收拾一下自己，就这么在外面招摇过市。”

父亲坐在宽大的书桌后面教育他，见他还杵在书房不走才揉了揉眼睛问他有什么事。

“爸，我不能和方叔叔的女儿结婚，我有喜欢的人。”

比陈立农掷地有声的话语更重的是被父亲掷到脚边的铜制笔筒，木地板都被砸出一个坑来，父亲说的话也是重锤一样锤在他心脏。

“你别以为我不知道你跟那个小明星的事儿，你贪玩我不管你，但别想把结婚当成儿戏，说不结就不结，反了你了！”

父亲喘了几下继续道，“你别忘了他是公司的艺人，我一句话就能让他在圈里彻底消失。你以为他是真心喜欢你吗，还不是因为你是我儿子。”

陈立农心里一急就说出来“他怀了我的孩子”这样的话，彼时他坚信那样疯狂的热潮期过后王琳凯一定会怀上他的孩子，而且他已经打定主意，下次就算拼了命也要标记王琳凯。

但即便拿孩子做筹码，陈立农也没能说服父亲。桌上的文件夹砸过来时擦破了他的额角，血一下流了出来，模糊了他的眼睛。

他那固执的父亲双手撑在桌上，怒不可遏道，“我不会让一个靠爬男人床的小明星进我陈家大门，你这么喜欢他就跟他一起滚，我当没有你这个儿子。”

陈立农抹了把额头的血，在离开前不忘红着眼反驳父亲的话，“是我爬他的床！他也不是小明星，是大明星，是我这辈子最喜欢的人。”

事隔这么久再听见父亲这样称呼王琳凯，陈立农心里虽不满但也没有多说什么。别人羡慕他含着金汤匙出生，可谁又知道这汤匙被命运磨尖之后，正抵着他的喉咙。

“爸，你好好照顾身体，你不是还等着抱孙子呢。把烟戒了，酒也少喝，公司那边有李叔叔在，你不用太操心。我会去留学的，一毕业就回来帮你打理公司。”

父亲点点头，欣慰地伸手摸了摸陈立农发顶，他忽然意识到曾经为了一个陌生人顶撞自己的混小子不知不觉已经长大了。

一旁的母亲转过头抹了抹眼泪，他不是感动父子和好，而是心疼陈立农的妥协。

她明白父母当年能同意自己嫁给曾经一无所有的丈夫是有多温柔，她原本也想成为那样的母亲，可她最终成了断送孩子爱情的帮凶。

其实陈立农心里并不怨恨父母，他觉得这是命运帮他做了选择，当初是，现在也是。既然王琳凯又睡在他怀里，他没理由再一次放手。

而且这一次，他不会那么莽撞，他会让父亲真心祝福他和王琳凯在一起。

有了孩子之后的王琳凯便自然不再赖床，他醒来的时候看见陈立农还在睡，嘴角翘着像是在做什么美梦。

他们俩昨天衣服都没脱，被子也没盖，就这样抱在一起睡了一夜。他原本平整的西装皱得不像样子，陈立农还把手伸进他西装外套里，隔着衬衫扣着他的腰。

睡着的时候不觉得有什么不舒服，醒了之后王琳凯觉得腰侧发麻，也不知道是不是受了凉，刚转了下腰，陈立农便抬起一条腿横到他身上，搂着他又往自己怀里按。

“陈立农，你装睡。”

王琳凯伸手捏住陈立农鼻子，对方憋了一会儿气后没忍住破了功，嬉笑着拉下他的手，一个翻身将他压在自己身下。

“王琳凯，我想你。”

王琳凯觉得这是他们重逢到现在陈立农说的唯一一句可以听的话，如果不是在陈立农那里硬梆梆顶着他的情况下，他会更喜欢这句话。

“陈立农，你流氓。”

“好哥哥，帮我啦。”

“噗……”在陈立农摸着自己腰侧软肉撒娇的时候王琳凯忽然笑出了声，痒是原因之一，另一个是他忽然发现他们俩之间的交流句式好固定。

他撑起身子用牙齿咬住陈立农外套拉链向下拉，他在陈立农怀里的时候就感觉到有哪里不一样，现在看见被白色贴身衣料包裹的厚实胸膛就更确定了，陈立农肯定举铁了。

王琳凯伸手摸了一把，手感还不错，刚要收回手，陈立农便按着他的手再次贴紧自己胸口，这次他感受到的不是胸肌，是在皮肉骨骼下有力跳动的心脏。

“哥哥就只想摸我吗？”陈立农偏头咬王琳凯耳垂，手顺着他腰侧往下滑，虎口卡在他胯骨，弄得他此刻进退维谷。

他们彼此沉默了大概半分钟，王琳凯突然伸手紧紧捂住自己的皮带扣，颇得意地冲陈立农挑衅，“哥哥手很痛，帮不了你呀。”

“哦，那哥哥就穿着裤子也没关系啦。”

“啊？你想……啊，陈立农……”

原本挤在王琳凯双腿间的陈立农改跪在他身体两侧，按着他双腿紧紧并起，在他惊惶的神色中扯松了自己运动裤的抽绳……

王琳凯这条价格五位数的西装裤算是彻底报废了，但一想到陈立农竟然会这样做更是气得不行，揪着他衣领问他哪儿学来这些乱七八糟的。

陈立农去亲王琳凯，被躲开后便抓着不像他那么会伪装，打从刚才就诚实得不得了的弱点微微用力揉了一下。

“没有学，因为你就无师自通了。”

王琳凯眼睛红红的，被陈立农有些粗鲁的动作弄得不敢张开嘴巴，因为呻吟声都堆在嗓子眼。他垂下眼不去看陈立农，觉得自己真是差劲，又不是毛头小子，居然还会因为这么简单的刺激就能达到高潮。

之前死死抓着自己裤子的人，现在脱掉裤子的速度可是要多快有多快，他随手抓了陈立农的外套围在腰间，跳下床直奔卫生间。

哗啦啦的水声响过一阵，王琳凯打开一条门缝朝房间里的陈立农喊话，“借我身衣服穿。”

陈立农早拿了一套运动服守在外边，等王琳凯一喊他便抱着衣服去敲浴室门。

“要不要一起洗？”

“不要，衣服递我。”王琳凯伸出一截细白的手臂，上面还有未擦干的水珠被室内灯照得亮晶晶，看得陈立农嘴巴发干。

王琳凯接过衣服一看发现只有两件，刚要再问就听门外的陈立农悠悠道，“你亲我一下，就有内裤穿。”

“不亲，我宁愿挂空挡。”

陈立农没回应，等王琳凯一出来就把人扛到肩上丢到沙发上扯掉裤子，被踹了好几脚才帮人把内裤穿好。他憋着火，攥着王琳凯脚踝直磨牙，“自己穿裤子，不许乱讲话。”

“我说啥了，陈立农你咋这么多规矩？”王琳凯提上裤子，站在沙发上使他比陈立农高了快一个头，于是就着高度优势，欠嗖嗖地伸手去囫撸陈立农头发。

“鬼哥，你回来了真好。”

陈立农主动凑过去给人家揉自己头发，他难得以这样小鸟依人的姿势靠在王琳凯怀里。昨晚他困意来得太快，一大早又被王琳凯磨得心痒，现在才有机会说出这句话。

“傻瓜，我一直都没走。”

之后王琳凯又被陈立农黏着一起吃了早饭，说是吃早饭，但他觉得自己可能才是陈立农真正想吃的。因为整顿饭的时间，陈立农的手就没怎么在桌子上待过。

他怕再待下去可能又要报废一条裤子，而且也不放心孩子，虽然昨天有和阿姨说自己可能晚回家，但也不好意思再让阿姨等自己。

“我先回家了，我们……”

真要离开时王琳凯又不知道该说什么以换来下次再见的机会，他也忍不住想自己是不是真的过分了，现在是打算抢人家未婚夫吗？

陈立农看王琳凯欲言又止的模样觉得他可爱极了，他知道王琳凯在纠结什么，于是揽过人肩膀响亮一声亲在他额头。

把自己的围巾给他围好，看着他的眼睛认真的说：“我还有事，抱歉不能送你，晚一点我去找你。”

王琳凯红着脸点点头，刚迈出一步又转身道，“那个，我搬家了，在……”

“我知道，xx小区28号楼802。”

出了门，王琳凯才反应过来陈立农怎么会知道他家里地址，但转念一想这也代表着陈立农还一直在默默关注他，心里又高兴了。

晚上八点钟，王琳凯正在厨房烧饭，口袋里的手机震动，是陈立农发消息告诉他自己已经到他家楼下了。

本来陈立农下午打电话给王琳凯说要约他出去吃晚饭，但他说太麻烦，不如就在自己家吃，陈立农揶揄他不愧是金牛座。

其实王琳凯除了想让陈立农尝尝自己的手艺，也是想让他见一见孩子。

五分钟后，陈立农按响了门铃，王琳凯关了炉灶的火，跑去给他开门。

“哇，我在楼道里都闻见香味了诶。”

“哪有那么夸张。”

王琳凯手里还拿着锅铲，用眼神示意陈立农换鞋，对方却放下手里的东西先把王琳凯搂进怀里。

“喂喂，你干嘛？”

陈立农不顾王琳凯的挣扎，火热的吻密密麻麻落在他家居服没遮住的地方，手也揉捏他挺翘的臀瓣，明显是在玄关就要把他拆吃入腹的架势。

“别，啊，我，我还在做饭……别咬我啊。”

王琳凯宽松的上衣都被陈立农扯得露出一边肩膀，他被陈立农闹得浑身都烧得慌，肩膀猝不及防被咬了一口后他使劲推开陈立农，低着头喘气，再抬头张嘴咬了陈立农唇瓣一下。

“先吃你，再吃饭吧。”

陈立农说完摸了摸嘴唇，随即用热吻去践行自己的话，手刚摸到王琳凯衣服里，屋子里就响起一道奶声奶气的呼唤。

“爸爸。”

正吻得难解难分的两个人都被吓了一跳，王琳凯猛地睁开眼睛，尴尬地挣脱陈立农怀抱，跑到孩子身边，弯腰抱起他放在客厅沙发上。

“小炸乖，饭饭很快就好了噢。”

王琳凯回厨房前喊陈立农帮忙照看孩子，他下意识应了一声。实际上他只站在原地，看着坐在沙发上玩玩具的小孩子久久回不过神来。

陈立农慢慢才意识到这是王琳凯的孩子，他上一次见他还是在B超照片里，小小一团只看得清大致轮廓的小家伙已经让他很兴奋了。

而眼前这个粉嫩嫩又软嘟嘟，像个小天使一样的孩子直看得陈立农心脏都融化了。他长得太可爱又太漂亮，一双眼睛尤其像王琳凯，亮亮的闪着光。

陈立农很喜欢小孩子，何况这又是王琳凯的孩子，他恨不得现在就冲过去把他抱在怀里。但他换了拖鞋后却脚步很轻地朝小家伙走过去，他莫名怕自己这个陌生人会吓到小孩子。

没想到在离沙发几步远的时候，小孩儿忽然转头盯着他，他紧张的抿紧嘴巴，几秒后小孩儿咧开嘴，甜甜的朝他喊了声“哥哥”。

王琳凯做好最后一道菜端到外间餐桌上，看见陈立农正蹲在沙发旁陪孩子玩。忽然鼻子有点儿酸，如果陈立农知道自己就是孩子的父亲，不知道他会是什么反应。

他抹了抹眼睛，笑笑招呼陈立农吃饭。

“他好乖好聪明啊，叫什么名字啊？”

“王虒莀。”

“思陈，是哪两个字？”陈立农咽了口唾沫，心里隐约在期待一个不太可能的可能。

王琳凯解释给他说是比较生僻的两个字，然后走过去抱起孩子放到餐桌前的宝宝椅上。小孩儿牙虽然长齐了，但吃东西是和大人有区别，所以他在做完晚餐后又单独给宝宝煮了饭。

陈立农拉开椅子坐在王琳凯对面，看着一大一小两个人各拿着一把勺子小口小口的吃饭觉得格外温馨，他好像一瞬间有了属于自己的小家。

“怎么不吃饭，我做的菜不好吃吗？”

王琳凯虽然吃饭时更多注意力在孩子身上，但还是察觉得到对面的人根本没动筷子，一直在看自己。

“没有，我只是喜欢看你们，觉得很温暖。”

“噢，那你晚上要留下来过夜吗？”

王琳凯云淡风轻的提了一句，陈立农却是急忙点头答应，生怕王琳凯反悔似的。

家里洗漱用品倒是有备用的，但是睡衣就只能穿王琳凯的。

早上穿着陈立农衣服松松垮垮，被对方掐着腰说要多吃饭多长点肉的王琳凯，此刻看见穿着自己睡衣像是穿紧身衣裤的陈立农捂着嘴努力憋笑。

陈立农无奈摊手，钻进被子后就立刻脱了不合身的睡衣丢出被窝，光着上身往王琳凯那边挤。

“咳，你不睡客房也就算了，现在还往我被窝里钻可就过分啦。”

王琳凯抓着被子不松手，可陈立农干脆把自己那床被子踹到地板上，抱着膝盖把自己团成一团，可怜巴巴缩在床边。

“你嫌热早说啊，睡觉吧。”王琳凯故意逗他，仍紧紧拽着自己的被子，伸手关了床头灯。

没一会儿，他松开被子一角，伸手去拉陈立农胳膊，“快点儿躺过来，幼稚鬼。”

陈立农一躺进王琳凯被窝就变身八爪鱼，手脚并用地缠着王琳凯，他浑身上下就一条底裤，这么抱着王琳凯的时候很难不让人害羞。

“我警告你老实点儿，孩子在旁边呢。”

“嗯，我保证老实。那请问这个小家伙什么时候可以自己一个人睡啊？”

“陈立农，你快给我睡觉。”嘴上说着老实的人，却用舌头舔着王琳凯耳骨说话。他气得掐了对方一下，有点后悔自己主动留他过夜了。

第二天早上，陈立农迷迷糊糊一摸身边床铺是空的，他一下子惊醒，转头看见婴儿床上的孩子正朝自己笑，心脏忽然就落了地。

他出了卧室，王琳凯的身影正在厨房忙碌。他蹑手蹑脚靠过去，在王琳凯发现自己之前从身后环住那人纤细的腰。

“琳琳，早上好。”

“啊！”，王琳凯吓了一跳，笑着拍他圈在自己腰间的手，“别闹，我做饭呢 。”

陈立农松开一只手关了燃气灶，然后双手伸进王琳凯身上系着的围裙底下，钻进他上衣抚摸他平坦的小腹。

“不想吃饭，吃你好不好？”

王琳凯之前怀孕时陈立农都不太敢碰他的肚子，现在突然被这样来回摩挲他敏感得不行，耳朵尖都发烫，靠在陈立农怀里直摇头。

“陈立农，你怎么回事啊，从昨天早上开始就这么黏人，你易感期还没到吧。”

“两年了，我每一次想你的时候都逼着自己做别的事，可是我在想你的时候根本做不了任何事，我只能想你，我想你想得快疯了。”

王琳凯没想到陈立农会在这个时候跟他坦白心事，刚还贴在他小腹上的手也抽了出去，陈立农只是抱着他，下巴枕在他肩膀跟他说自己有多想他。

“陈立农，你公平一点好不好，你以为我这两年过得很轻松吗？你不打一声招呼就消失不见，好不容易回来了又装不熟，如果我那天没有拦你的门，你还会来找我吗？”

“对不起，早饭不要做我那份了，我有事先走了。”陈立农骤然松开手出了厨房，片刻后外间传来门被关上的声音，王琳凯呆站在原地好久都没有反应过来他们在重逢第二天便吵架的事实。

他们彼此都知道的，早晚要说破的，这两年的时间对于“他们”来说是简单的一笔带过，但对于陈立农和王琳凯却是孤独而漫长的岁月。

缺失彼此生命的这两年就像是一把刀生生斩断了骨头，唯有一丝筋脉还勉力维持着不肯断。

王琳凯的一腔孤勇是因为他做不到不爱陈立农，而陈立农的热情黏人又何尝不是对王琳凯痴迷不舍的证明。

陈立农想要王琳凯，不只是欲望层面。他想要标记王琳凯，那样即便他最终必须结婚，王琳凯也没办法离开他。

他知道这对王琳凯来说很残忍，可他没有其它退路。他现在除了一个正式的名分，什么都可以给王琳凯。可王琳凯却嫌他黏人，同床共枕两个晚上，他连王琳凯的腺体都没碰到。

王琳凯去公司又不可避免看见陈立农，公司正在筹备第一季度的招商会，王琳凯有一档节目是招商重点，所以他也列席参会。

陈立农一身黑色西装，尖头皮鞋磕在地板上发出笃笃的声音，王琳凯上一次看陈立农穿西装还是第一次遇见他的时候。

两年的时间，那个穿一身粉色西装，笑起来甜甜的少年已经成长为举手投足间都散发成熟稳重气息的男人。

因为王琳凯是以练习生身份参加节目而出道，所以曾有不少人定义他为养成系。此时，他坐在长长的会议桌一角，望着坐在首位那个男人的侧脸，恍然大悟自己和陈立农在某种意义上也是一种养成系恋爱。

他用自己的青春去陪伴陈立农长大，中途陈立农挣脱过他，现在再回到他身边早已不是当初青涩稚嫩的小男生。

晚上下班之前，王琳凯收到陈立农短信，对方说在地下车库等他，像是算准了他不会拒绝一样。

王琳凯坐电梯到达地库之后，陈立农坐在正对电梯的一辆黑色越野车里朝他招手，他有点意外陈立农会买这款车型，这倒是更符合他的喜好。

他拉开副驾门，陈立农才想起把座位上的蓝色行李袋放到后座。

“要出差吗？”王琳凯边系安全带边问。

陈立农发动车子，平静地回了句“搬去你家。”

“嗯？陈立农你什么意思，什么叫搬到我家，你缺地方住吗，我可以介绍房产中介给你。”

汽车驶出地库，经过两个路口后是一个红灯，刚才一直沉默的陈立农这才转头和王琳凯说话。

“不住你家也可以，但是过夜的话至少要有一套睡衣吧。”

王琳凯眉毛拧到一起，他有点儿没跟上陈立农的思维，“等等，你到底想做什么？”

绿灯，陈立农又不再说话，简直是标准过头的遵守交规，文明驾驶。

到达王琳凯家楼下，陈立农松开安全带，正要打开车门下车，王琳凯先一步抓住他胳膊，“你回来，咱先把事儿说清楚了，阿姨还在呢，你也不想当着其它人面吵架吧。”

“我没想跟你吵架。”

陈立农探身过来解王琳凯安全带时，他下意识闭上眼睛，发现对方并没有越界行为后尴尬地摸了摸头发。

“我为我之前的行为道歉，但你知道你对我的吸引力有多大。我们已经快两年半没做过了，当你在我眼前的时候，我真的忍不住想要你。”

把对这种事的渴望如此直白的说出来是在陈立农计划之外的，但王琳凯忽然凑过来亲了亲他嘴巴则更让他意想不到。

“你是笨蛋吗，陈立农。我只是矜持一下，你就不能再坚持会儿，我也很想要好不好。”王琳凯越说越害羞，他觉得自己真是被陈立农带得变糟糕了。

“啊？现在吗？”

陈立农语带天真，却是一手扶上王琳凯肩膀，微微偏头想要亲他。

“现在个鬼啦。”王琳凯推开陈立农，“小区里搞车震，你想上头条哦，回家。”

阿姨看见王琳凯身后跟着的人是陈立农时，惊讶的表情和两年前相差无几，陈立农还是礼貌的和她打招呼。

“噢，陈先生好。”阿姨朝陈立农问好，然后对王琳凯说：“孩子刚睡了，那我就先回了。”

“嗯，辛苦您了，路上慢点儿。”

王琳凯先去卧室看了看孩子，出来时见陈立农正把自己行李袋里的东西一样一样往外拿，洗漱用品、衣服、鞋子，竟然还有一盒套子。

“那你先收拾吧，我去洗个澡。”王琳凯红着脸去拿了换洗衣物，出来时没看见陈立农，等推开浴室门才发现刚还收拾东西的人正帮他给浴缸放满水。

“其实我冲一下就好，浴缸用得少，刷起来很费劲。”

陈立农试了试水温，站起身走到门边却没有出去，而是锁上浴室门，转身又走回王琳凯身边，对着他耳朵说话。

“累了一天还是好好泡个澡吧，浴缸我来刷。”

王琳凯后退一步，双手抵着陈立农胸口，“流氓，你在这里我还能好好泡澡吗？”

“当然能。”陈立农丢了一颗泡澡球到浴缸里，透明的洗澡水慢慢变成梦幻的粉紫色，还散发着淡淡的香味。

陈立农重又把王琳凯拉回怀里，先解开他的腰带，宽松的黑色长裤自然就堆在他脚踝。然后是他的红色卫衣，像掀开新娘的红盖头，卫衣包裹的白嫩皮肤泛着粉。

最后是灰色平角裤，陈立农用四根手指扯下他身上仅剩的那块儿布料，直起身细致打量他，像在欣赏艺术品。

“你别看我。”王琳凯羞得不行，虽说已经习惯被陈立农脱衣服了，甚至被陈立农扯坏的衣服也有十多件。

可没有哪一次是这么慢条斯理，陈立农用眼神描绘王琳凯的躯体，他的手指带着火，还没碰到皮肤就让人身上发烫。

王琳凯被陈立农打横抱起轻轻放到浴缸里，扣在他肋下和膝弯的手太过灼人，以至于热水将他环绕住的时候他竟然觉得比一丝不挂站在陈立农眼前时还冷了点。

陈立农蹲在浴缸边往王琳凯肩膀上撩水，他湿掉的发尾垂在锁骨，水珠滚落的同时陈立农凑过去对他耳语，“你好像小美人鱼哦。”

王琳凯哼一声，身子往浴缸里滑了些，肩膀都被水淹没，“我才不要变泡沫。”

“不会。”陈立农挽起衣袖，手臂伸进浴缸去摸王琳凯大腿，“你不需要和女巫交换双腿，我会把你养在浴缸里。”

陈立农的手掌贴着王琳凯柔滑的肌肤游走，被他触到的地方立时烧起来，衬得被冷落的地方像浸在凉水里。这样冰火两重天的体验刺激得王琳凯脚趾都蜷起，微眯着眼去看陈立农，想问他还要折磨自己多久。

幸好陈立农没有更进一步动作，不一会儿就停在他肚脐下面一点的位置，用另一只手在水面上划了一条线。

“这里，人鱼的尾巴。”

王琳凯没想到陈立农还在继续人鱼这个话题，不满地踢了踢水面问他，“浴缸那么小，为什么不是泳池？”

陈立农收回手，站起身居高临下的望着王琳凯。他落在王琳凯身上的眼神温柔又眷恋，与此同时骨节分明的左手在一颗一颗解开衣扣时却极具压迫感。

王琳凯张开双腿丈量了一下浴缸的宽度，绝对躺不下两个人。他闭上眼，整个人都滑到水里，害羞的小美人鱼躲进了粉色的深海里。

可陈立农并没有如王琳凯所想的那样跨进浴缸，他脱了衣服站到几步远的花洒下。

王琳凯钻出水面，下巴枕在胳膊上趴在浴缸边缘。他看见蓬蓬的雨落下，陈立农微仰头站着，体态优美犹如古希腊顶级工匠手里诞生的雕像。

他忽然勾起一边嘴角，觉得自己像个变态，居然看人洗澡看得这么认真。可在浴室白亮的灯光和氤氲的水雾中，陈立农闪闪发光如神祇，实在教他移不开眼。

陈立农很快洗完澡，关了花洒，拿浴巾裹在腰上，然后抬头问王琳凯泡好了没，王琳凯莫名觉得他像食客在催促他的晚餐快点儿上桌。

“嗯。”即将成为盘中餐的王琳凯羞怯地转开脸，陈立农弯腰过来摸索着拔掉了浴缸尾端的铜色塞子。

水面逐渐降低，现出王琳凯白皙的身体来，大腿上陈立农刚留下的指痕格外明显。他搭着陈立农递过来的手站起身，随即被对方用宽大的白色毛巾从腋下绕了一圈，真有点像人身鱼尾的深海精灵。

“我的小美人鱼，把你养在浴缸里才能保证你是我一个人的。”

卧室里有正熟睡的孩子，所以陈立农径直抱着王琳凯去了客房。先去拿了吹风机帮王琳凯吹头发，手指穿过他黑色的发丝，终于忍不住问他，“怎么舍得剪掉脏辫啊？”

王琳凯摸了摸垂到耳际的一绺头发，想说当然不舍得。他出了月子后第一件事就是去理发店剪发，为了从头开始，可坐在镜子前又迟迟没让理发师碰他头发。

此刻被陈立农问到原因，他低头笑笑，“想剪就剪了，打理脏辫太费事了。”

陈立农帮王琳凯吹完头发，吹风机刚放到一边就迫不及待的伸手扯他身上的毛巾，他咬了下嘴唇，按住陈立农的手问他，“你不吹头发吗，还滴水呢。”

“不用，反正等下你会让我出很多汗。”陈立农甩了甩头发，有水珠溅到王琳凯脸上，他抬手去抹，没留神身上的毛巾被对方一把扯掉。

“陈立农！”

“我在。”  
――

清早的阳光穿不透层叠的米色窗帘，屋子里还是一片昏暗，地板上隐约可见一团白色的毛巾，床上灰色的棉被撑起一座小山，被子山里是抵死缠绵的一双人。

王琳凯喘息粗重，双手抵着陈立农胸膛和他谈判。

他早上都还没醒就被陈立农顶进身体，距离他们最后一次结束还不到四小时，他困得紧，哼哼唧唧的说不要，但陈立农不依，他被弄得实在睡不下去，于是翻身跨坐到人身上。

“陈立农，你还上不上班，快点出来，我还要补觉。”

陈立农双手扶着他的腰浅浅抽送，“不想上班，只想上你。”

“嗯……你别……别动啦”王琳凯红着脸，身体都绷紧了。

“那我不动了，琳琳帮我弄出来吧，我忍得很难受的。”陈立农捏了他屁股一下，松开手枕在脑后。

王琳凯瞪了陈立农一眼，偏过头，咬着下唇缓慢摆动腰肢。他从小跳舞身子软，在舞台上随意扭动身体都是诱惑，而现下只是机械性的动作由他做来也让陈立农下意识捂住鼻子。

过了会儿，王琳凯腰都酸了却还是没半点进展，他赌气停了下来，“呜，怎么没用啊，坏东西，陈立农你自己动。”

陈立农把王琳凯拉到怀里咬他唇瓣，“坏东西？可是你缠得好紧啊，还有，你怎么抢我台词，嗯？”

“啊……啊……你他妈……慢……慢点”

“不许说脏话。”陈立农压着王琳凯躺到床尾，盖在两人身上的被子一半滑到床下，王琳凯羞得拿手挡眼睛，好一会儿陈立农趴到他肩膀，粗喘片刻又凑过来吻他。

公司还要开会，陈立农洗漱完就匆忙出门了，刚坐进车子就收到王琳凯的信息，说是给他口袋里装了巧克力，要他记得吃掉。

陈立农按着语音键，学王琳凯哄孩子时的语气给他发语音，“好呀，谢谢宝贝。”

“陈立农你好肉麻。”王琳凯打完字还握着手机傻笑，忘了自己正准备陪孩子吃饭。还饿着的孩子着急地戳他手臂喊他，“爸爸，要吃饭。”

“噢噢，对不起宝贝，来，喝粥。”

陈立农虽然没有住进王琳凯家，但一周至少有一天睡他家，其余时间多是睡公司或者酒店。

他自己有两处房子，一个是父亲买给他用作结婚以后住，另一个是王琳凯之前住的一居室。

当初得知王琳凯搬家后，他第一时间买下了那所房子。但只去过一次，收拾了一点儿王琳凯丢下不要的东西后就一直空着。

以前是因为他以为自己和王琳凯不会有未来，再去那里也不过是触景伤情。现在则是因为没必要，王琳凯搬的新家有留给他的一张床。

五月的时候，A市的温度已经直逼三十度。陈立农怕热，在外西装笔挺，在家里却是背心短裤，头发也不打理，他顶着瓜皮头和孩子一起坐在地板上玩的时候让王琳凯觉得自己好像养了两个孩子。

“陈立农小朋友，先不要玩了，过来哥哥有事跟你说哦。”

“噢，好。”陈立农应完又捏了捏孩子脸蛋跟他说：“你先自己玩，哥哥等一下就回来噢。”

王琳凯推着陈立农进了书房，刚关上门转身就被陈立农压在门板上亲吻，他一下子被亲得忘了自己原本要做什么，环着陈立农脖颈热情地回应他。

“呀，别闹。”陈立农伸到王琳凯衣服里的手被拍掉，耷拉着嘴角看王琳凯。

“咳，你下个月有没有时间，我夏天都会带小炸去度假，如果你有时间的话可以一起。”

陈立农伸手摸了摸下巴像在思考，王琳凯当他太忙，于是又说：“没时间就算了，以后再说。”

“不是”，陈立农覆上王琳凯去开门的手，“我在想我老爸的飞机能不能借我用。”

每年夏天来这座海岛度假成了王琳凯的仪式感，和以往相同又不同的是这次仍是一家人，却是一家三口。

王琳凯知道陈立农是真心喜欢这孩子，他也努力在找机会把真相告诉陈立农，毕竟这是他们两个人的孩子，没理由一直瞒着他。

第一次来这里还蹒跚学步的小家伙现在已经可以在沙滩上和陈立农玩排球了，他两手捧着排球丢出去，陈立农再装作小狗狗把球捡回来给他。

躺在沙滩椅上晒太阳的王琳凯看这一大一小两个小朋友玩得不亦乐乎，也摘下太阳镜起身加入了他们。

“陈立农，把球丢给我。”

“啊啊啊，球。”半路被拦了球的王虒莀急得迈着小短腿往王琳凯身边跑，眼看就要摸到球又眼睁睁看着王琳凯把球丢回给陈立农。

“爸爸坏蛋。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你干嘛啦。”陈立农抱着球笑倒在沙滩上，等小朋友跑到自己身边又故意把球抛给王琳凯。

被戏弄两次的王虒莀小朋友鼓着小脸蛋，看一眼王琳凯又看一眼陈立农，决定谁都不理，蹲在沙滩上玩自己的小铲车。

“小炸，球不要啦？”王琳凯还拿着球逗他，换来孩子一个白眼，“不要。

陈立农笑得眼泪都飞出来了，几步跑过去把王琳凯抱起来，“小炸，哥哥抓住他了，快来拿球。”

“哈哈哈，你好幼稚。”王琳凯笑着捶陈立农胸口，但真的幼稚的小朋友又笑嘻嘻地朝他俩跑过来。

“球给你，爸爸给哥哥好不好？”陈立农指了指掉在沙滩上的排球。

“好！”

小孩子奶音响亮，陈立农笑得更夸张了，还被他抱在怀里的王琳凯则是挥着手挣扎，“啊啊啊，儿子，宝贝儿，王虒莀！一个排球你就把爸爸交给坏人了，爸爸平时白疼你了。”

陈立农看一眼开心的抱着球根本不管他俩的孩子，转回头和王琳凯咬耳朵，“宝贝儿，你想知道我有多坏吗？”

白天疯玩了一天的小朋友晚上还是很有精神，闹到十点多才睡着，王琳凯给他盖好被子，换了厚一点的衣服问陈立农要不要去看海。

两人一人抱着一罐啤酒坐在沙滩上，身边还有很多游客也在晚上出来玩，大家彼此陌生，但偶尔对上眼神也都会温柔的致以笑意。

“陈立农，我跟你讲我的艳遇吧。”

“啊？”陈立农一口啤酒差点呛到。

“我之前来这里的时候遇见了一个帅哥，哇，黑衣黑裤，背影都好帅。我本来想过去搭讪，结果帅哥走太快了，不然我应该会度过一个很美妙的夜晚。”

陈立农仰头喝光自己的啤酒，看着陷入回忆，眼里都亮闪闪的王琳凯，又夺过他手里的啤酒，咕咚咚全灌进自己胃里。

“你干嘛抢我酒？”

“为了让你度过一个更美妙的夜晚啊。”

他们住的是庄园式酒店，每一栋别墅距离很远，他们这一栋有大片的玻璃窗正对大海，没有开放给游人只为酒店顾客观赏的那一面海。

王琳凯穿着浴袍被陈立农按在落地窗上狠狠贯穿，尽管明知道不会有人看见，但羞耻感还是紧紧将他包裹。

他不长的指甲划过玻璃发出刺耳的声音，陈立农力气大到让他觉得这面玻璃窗也许会被压碎。

“陈立农，你怎么连自己的醋都吃。”

刚才洗澡的时候，陈立农已经承认了当初在海滩礁石上的人确实是他，王琳凯也猜到当初推动公司给自己成立工作室的人也是他。

本来也只是故意开玩笑逗他的王琳凯，没想到事情说明白之后还是免不了要被欺负。

“没有，我是补偿当初欠你的美妙夜晚。”

王琳凯说不出话，他的呼吸在玻璃上凝结成白雾，陈立农抓着他的手在那雾气上涂抹，桃心里圈着字母L，他们彼此名字里相同的首字母。

只是没想到再看见这个大写的L时，是在陈立农的喜帖上，没有他的名字，只有陈立农和另一个人。

“宝贝，快洗手吃饭，鱼汤刚煮好。”

王琳凯看着鞋柜上的淡粉色请柬，脑子里嗡嗡的响，他抖着手打开，入眼的是陈立农的婚纱照。

“妈，这谁送来的？”

“啊，我差点给忘了，说是你朋友，请你去给他当伴郎。他找你还挺急的，我跟他说你去幼儿园了，他没找你去吗？”

“好香啊，我肚子好饿。”王琳凯强行转移话题，洗完了手端端正正坐到桌边准备吃饭。

“诶，孩子呢？”王琳凯端上饭碗才想起来回家都没看到孩子，母亲给他盛了碗汤说：“他吃完饭，你爸就带他去楼下玩了。”

“噢噢。”

父母知道孩子快上幼儿园之后便说过来A市玩一阵子，王琳凯知道他们是想孩子。但彼时陈立农还霸占着客房，他又不想在陈立农易感期的时候把人赶走。

所以打算给他们订酒店，但是陈立农却说他的房子可以给二老住，比酒店舒服。等陈立农开车带他提前去打扫房子时，他才知道自己之前租住的房子被陈立农买下了。

虽然一直没人住，但陈立农会定期请人帮忙打扫，屋子里还算干净，王琳凯把新买的床单被子铺好，检查了各处电源还都正常后便打算要走。

陈立农却说好不容易回来，坐一会儿再走，拉着他并排坐到沙发上。他们曾经在这个家一起住了半年多，现在又回到这里却已经物是人非。

王琳凯摸了摸茶几上掉漆后露出原本颜色的一角，忍不住感叹，“幸好，我们还在一起。”

“琳琳。”陈立农轻声喊王琳凯，等他转头时自然吻上他的唇，呼吸相缠，让人错觉又回到了往日在这屋子里共度的日日夜夜。

两人做到一半时沙发猛地朝一边倾斜，王琳凯吓了一跳，抱着陈立农汗湿的后背问他是地震了吗？

陈立农痴痴的笑，“不是，对不起，我太大力了。”

“去你的，是这沙发本来就不平。”王琳凯想起沙发当初有一个脚被磨损严重，他裁了一小块儿硬纸板垫在了下面，应该是被他们俩这一通折腾把垫着的纸板弄掉了。

“噢，那现在怎么办？”

“你说呢？”

王琳凯去吻陈立农，他现在这样哪儿还顾得上沙发，就算这张沙发再塌一个脚他也要先和陈立农做完。

两人结束时又歇了会儿，王琳凯先去洗澡了，陈立农裸着上身摆正沙发，偶然发现沙发底下好像有一颗球，他跪在地板上把它掏了出来。

原来是一颗扭蛋，他拆开，是一条写满日文的签纸，他只看得懂一些汉字，爱情运，大吉。

这是之前王琳凯买的娃娃机里掉出来的，娃娃机早被王虒莀玩坏丢掉了，至于这颗扭蛋是什么时候滚到沙发底下王琳凯也不知道。

陈立农把扭蛋丢掉，小心折好签纸藏进钱包里，他希望这张签解的是他和王琳凯的爱情。

王琳凯和陈立农闹得这么难堪，他都还没想好怎么跟父母说回来自己这边住，又怎么会料到陈立农竟然胆大到找上门来要请他当伴郎。

晚上尤长靖打来电话喊王琳凯吃夜宵，他想了下同意了，尤长靖算是唯一一个，他和陈立农共同的朋友。

本来他也想等关系再稳定些就介绍陈立农给朋友认识，但在那之前他们就分手了。

认识尤长靖是因为王琳凯之前录节目去到D市，陈立农探他班，等他录制结束带他见了自己在当地的朋友，传说家里有大片榴莲林，人称榴莲王子的尤长靖。

陈立农只和尤长靖介绍王琳凯是音乐人，不怎么追星的人自然也不认识当初还名不见经传的王琳凯，后来他又逐渐转幕后，所以尤长靖一直当他是音乐老师。

“小鬼，这里。”尤长靖看见王琳凯推门进来后站起身兴奋地朝他挥手，他坐的位置靠里，王琳凯是走过去之后才发现陈立农也在。

王琳凯脸色微变，立时想走，被陈立农用乞求的眼神盯着还是坐了下来。因为尤长靖不知道他们已经分手了，所以自己单坐一边，王琳凯只能坐在陈立农旁边。

“啊，我好久没见你了。上次还是农农带你来玩，后来他都跟我说你工作太忙。”尤长靖说到一半用手挡在嘴边，小声接道，“其实我知道农农吃我的醋，这家伙真的占有欲超强。”

“咳咳”，陈立农咳了两声，他怕尤长靖再神经大条的说些什么可能就要帮倒忙了。

所幸尤长靖后来没再说什么可能刺激到王琳凯的话，他们许久未见，有很多话聊，倒显得陈立农像个局外人。不过他也不怎么介意，因为如果不是尤长靖，他又怎么能这样坐在王琳凯身旁。

白天和王琳凯分开后，陈立农便去找了尤长靖吃午饭，他委婉提起自己和王琳凯吵架了。热心助人的尤长靖便主动说要帮他们和好，所以他晚上喊王琳凯出来没有提到陈立农也在。

不过尤长靖也不傻，人家两个人感情上的事他不好掺和太多。看王琳凯明显醉了，身子都往陈立农那边歪，他便主动买了单先打车回了，临走前还偷偷朝陈立农使了个眼色。

陈立农是开车来的，所以只喝了果汁。而王琳凯酒量本就一般，又加上心里烦闷，喝得难免有些多，走路都开始踉跄却还是打开陈立农过来扶他的手。

“琳琳，别闹了，乖，我送你回家。”

出了店门后陈立农才强硬的去拉王琳凯，醉酒的人力气倒是大，挣扎间还扯掉他两颗衬衫扣子。他不是没脾气，今天一天王琳凯都没对他笑过，他憋着火呢，现在又被拒绝，索性将人打横抱起拉开车门丢到后座。

“你放我下车。”王琳凯怎么肯老实待在车子里，车门锁了，他便爬起来去抓正开车的陈立农手臂。

结果车子没开出多远又猛地停下来，陈立农坐在驾驶座看后视镜里的王琳凯。他因为醉酒脸蛋红扑扑的，眼角都泛着红，许是因为热，双手扯着自己本就宽松的领口，看得陈立农火又烧到了别处。

“你再闹，我们明天就上头条试试看，放心，标题不会是车祸，是车震。”

王琳凯抱紧自己乖乖缩在后座，他听话不是因为陈立农的威胁，是某个烧红了眼的Alpha不觉间释放了信息素来压制他，他热得连喉咙都发干，紧闭着眼，指甲抠进掌心。

眼下这种情况，陈立农当然不会再送王琳凯回家，他狠踩油门，载着人去了自己在城中心的房子。

婚期是早就定下来的，是陈立农一直拖着没和王琳凯讲，等到要发喜帖给亲朋好友时他才惊觉来不及了，他还没有标记王琳凯。

陈立农在争吵后才想到另一种可能，王琳凯才是那个绝情的人。重逢以来，王琳凯一次没有跟他提过两人的未来，他们像最亲密的情人却又像同床异梦的床伴。

他快要说不清王琳凯到底爱自己什么，爱他是个好用体贴的人形抑制剂？明明不肯被他彻底标记，却又随便为一个不知道的什么人生孩子。

“你混蛋，又来这套！陈立农，你他妈有本事就杀了我，没种，就会用信息素压我，你算什么Alpha？”

王琳凯睚眦欲裂，被陈立农一路抱着进到屋里是他实在挣不开，现在他被放下，立刻躲开，扶着墙壁勉力站着，他恨陈立农的故技重施。

陈立农头疼得快炸掉，他好累，他不想再讲理了。他上前一步把王琳凯抱起来放在半米高的鞋柜上，Omega软绵绵又酒醉的身体任由他摆布。

他脱王琳凯的衣服简单的像撕掉雪糕包装袋，几欲融化的人绝望地闭上眼睛，根本没有力气动一动手指，脖子和胸口都被陈立农嘬吻出深重的痕迹时庆幸自己最近没有行程。

身体的反应无法控制，王琳凯颤抖着在陈立农手里释放，身后那里还翕动着等待有人填满。

王琳凯一直回避陈立农既定的婚约，他也想过就算陈立农结婚也无所谓，他依然是陈立农唯一深爱的人，他可以不要那个无用的名分。

可眼前这个陌生的房子是陈立农的婚房，门口还贴着艳俗的喜字，颜色鲜红到刺痛他的眼睛，也刺痛他的心，如果他还有心。

可王琳凯哪还有心，他的一颗心早早就交给了陈立农。

“你恨我也好，对不起，我绝对不会让你离开我。”陈立农狠下心，牙齿陷入王琳凯皮肤。

“啊，好痛！”

被顶进生殖腔的感受，王琳凯已经体会过太多次，这次只是比以往痛了一点。但他没想到陈立农会同时咬破他腺体，那种尖锐的痛像一万根针同时朝他胸口扎下去，他甚至瞬间觉得空荡荡的胸腔里有一颗正汩汩流血的心脏。

陈立农的信息素味道是夏日海风，和他这个人给王琳凯的感觉一样，温柔清爽却也带着大海的汹涌。

而王琳凯的信息素味道如同他本人一样神秘，这是陈立农第一次完全闻到王琳凯信息素的味道。

以往陈立农只尝得到甜，几乎将他溺毙的甜。而现在他被甘甜又冰凉的味道紧紧裹挟，从高空跌入无比深厚松软的积雪，头顶还在扑簌簌的下着粉色的雪，落到他舌尖就变成草莓味。

“琳琳，给我生个孩子吧。”Alpha的信息素终于注入Omega的腺体，陈立农火热的唇舌才肯放过王琳凯后颈，转而又舔吻他红红的耳垂。

王琳凯突然笑出了声，他也学着刚刚陈立农咬破他腺体那样，牙齿猝不及防刺破陈立农后颈，Alpha没有腺体，他只能吃到血腥味。

“陈立农，我已经给你生过一个孩子了。”

他声音不大，听得出一丝调笑的意味。他为自己终于找到这个合适的时机而感到开心，在他伸出舌尖舔舐陈立农脖子上的齿痕时，门外没藏好的红色裙角瞬间消失不见。

王琳凯也不知道门外的女生是什么时候过来的，他是在陈立农咬破他腺体后的某个瞬间才注意到门没有关严，门缝里露出和陈立农颈上的血一样红的红色裙摆。

这一层的住户只有陈立农，王琳凯都不用思考便明白了门外那女生就是陈立农的未婚妻。

王琳凯允许陈立农在自己面前的所有任性和绝情，让他怀孕也好，消失不见也罢，甚至就这么仓促莽撞的标记他也都无所谓。

因为王琳凯知道自己也不是永远成熟和深情，不然他就不会在发现门外有人的时候还要故意做出乖顺配合的姿态，光裸双腿都缠上陈立农窄腰。

他这样做不是宣示主权或者炫耀，他巴不得对方直接踹门进来指着他破口大骂，怪他抢自己未婚夫。

他想要看看自以为一切都在自己掌控之中的陈立农，要如何面对这样难堪的意外状况。也让那女生看看一惯待人温柔的陈立农，实际上有多残忍，在他们的婚房里和旧情人缠绵。

可是王琳凯没想到她至始至终就只是隐忍的站在门外，而陈立农甚至都不知道她来过。

陈立农鼻腔里还充盈着王琳凯的味道，那句好像玩笑却绝不可能是玩笑的话将他整个人钉死在王琳凯身上，久久不能动作，只趴在王琳凯肩膀一下重似一下的喘息。

王琳凯摩挲他发尾，深呼吸一下缓缓开口。

“我真后悔当初在酒店给你开门，也后悔给你我家的钥匙。”

“陈立农，你是一个小偷。仗着我喜欢你，从来都是光明正大闯进我心里偷东西。”

“可现在我的心都被你搬空了，你还想从我这儿拿走什么啊，难不成你要把我关起来，做你一辈子的抑制剂吗？”

陈立农说不出话，因为王琳凯说的都对，他是改变王琳凯人生轨迹的罪魁祸首。如果他没有敲开那扇门，王琳凯现在应该成为无数人的光，而不单单是他一个人的救赎。

他标记王琳凯确实是为了把王琳凯困在自己身边一辈子，他甚至还没放弃让王琳凯为他生孩子的想法，可原来王琳凯已经为他生了孩子，他觉得自己的世界都在此刻崩塌殆尽。

陈立农也不知道自己这样失神得趴在王琳凯肩上多久，在对方因为窗外吹来的夜风而轻颤的时候才猛地清醒过来。

“琳琳，求你再给我一次机会。我一定会弥补你，别不要我，求你。”

王琳凯只拿一双黑亮的眼睛望着他，那眼神好像在问他有什么资格要多一次机会。陈立农抬手遮住他的眼睛，缓慢有力的挺腰，汗水滴到他身上让他更冷。

风把门吹得关上，陈立农才讪讪得去锁好门，转回身抱王琳凯去洗澡。温热的水流从王琳凯头顶倾斜而下，他一时看不清王琳凯是否在流泪。

王琳凯在说完那番话之后就没再出声，像个失去灵魂的躯壳，无论陈立农对他做什么都没反应。

陈立农帮他吹干头发，掖好被角，坐在他身边掏出手机拨了个电话，接通的时候他开了免提。

听筒里是王琳凯听过两次之后就再也没听见的熟悉又陌生的女声，“喂，农农。”

“对不起，我还是不能和你结婚，我有喜欢的人。”

电话那头沉默了一会儿，电流声混杂陈立农不安的呼吸声。他不知道声音听来平静的女生，在接听电话的前一秒刚刚止住哭声，在他说出不能结婚的时候眼泪又一次决堤。

“好，祝你幸福。”

陈立农挂断电话，期待着王琳凯能说些什么，但王琳凯仍然什么也没说。他又坐了会儿，伸手关掉床头灯，想要起身离开时王琳凯突然扯住他衣袖。

“我好冷，你抱抱我吧。”

“好好。”陈立农受宠若惊，慌忙脱了鞋，躺到王琳凯身边，轻轻将他抱在怀里。

王琳凯不知道陈立农这样突然的决心会造成什么后果，他也不觉得陈立农在婚期将近时才做出选择是勇敢。当然他也承认自己在逼陈立农做决定，某种程度上也是在迫那女生放弃。

他已经被这场爱情抽干了所有心力，他不想再兜圈子了，他爱陈立农快爱到不择手段。而陈立农既给了他答案，那么他还有什么理由不接受。

“你以后再敢用信息素压我，我就真的不理你了。”

“好，再也不会了。”陈立农说完竟一头扎进王琳凯怀里哀哀地哭了起来，王琳凯想拉他起来都拉不开，他的眼泪渗入王琳凯的皮肉骨骼，烫得人心痛都变成心动。

“陈立农，我真的好爱你。”

王琳凯偏头亲陈立农，没察觉到自己的眼泪也滚落陈立农发间。

――尾声――

后来王虒莀还是上了全托幼儿园，而且他又搬了新家，有了自己的小房间。曾经陪他玩的哥哥代替他和爸爸一起住在主卧，对了，爸爸说以后不能喊哥哥，要喊爹地。

王虒莀小小的脑袋里装满大大的疑问，好端端的哥哥怎么没了，他趴在王琳凯耳边小声问为什么不能叫陈立农哥哥。

昨晚被陈立农压在床上恶趣味逼着叫哥哥的王琳凯一听到这两个字就条件反射的炸毛，他把孩子从自己身边薅开，没好气的说：“不知道，问你爹地去。”

“琳琳，不要凶孩子，小炸乖，到爹地这里来。”

王虒莀还没跑到陈立农身边，又听见身后王琳凯的大嗓门在嚷陈立农。

“咋啦，我凶我儿子你管的着吗？”

“喂，也是我儿子好不好。”

才三岁的王虒莀觉得自己太难了，他站在两人中间，颇无奈地拍拍自己脑袋，“你们不要再为我吵架啦。”

“好，我们不吵，爹地现在就去教训爸爸，让他以后都不可以再凶你。”陈立农说完几步迈到王琳凯身边，将人扛在肩膀上大步流星进了卧室。

“啊，你混蛋，陈立农。儿子，快救救爸爸啊。”王琳凯不安分的挣扎，被陈立农拍了下屁股后扁着嘴巴不说话，他的求救对象则是摊了摊手转身去玩自己的新玩具了。

王虒莀其实也没想救他爸爸，因为他知道每当爹地把爸爸抱进扛进拖进或者以其它什么姿势弄进卧室的时候，他是绝对不可以去打扰的。

因为爹地跟他说过，他如果打扰的话就没有小妹妹陪他玩了，他要乖乖的，好让爹地和爸爸努力给他生一个妹妹。

“陈立农，你公司还要不要啦，再这样下去小心破产。”王琳凯被丢到床上，陈立农压过来时仍梗着脖子怼他。

“我怎样了，嗯？”陈立农边说边伸手去解王琳凯衣扣，“倒是小陈太太你今年忙太久了，我都是你的，公司更不需要你辛苦赚钱。”

前两天陈立农带王琳凯和王虒莀一起去了宋记粥铺，头发又白了些的老板还记得他。看见戴着毛线帽，围着围巾，只露着一张小脸的王琳凯第一眼就笑呵呵的说：“小陈太太好漂亮，孩子又这么可爱，小陈先生好福气。”

王琳凯刚想解释，陈立农就凑到他身边咬耳朵，“老板年纪大了，你别在意。”

这一顿饭当然没有让老板请，陈立农离开前偷偷把饭钱放在了门口的桌上，之后逮着什么机会就要故意喊王琳凯“小陈太太”。

王琳凯虽然不介意被老人家这样喊，但还是在意陈立农拿这个称呼逗他。

“你再乱喊，我不带你回家了。”

陈立农解除婚约虽然让父亲很生气，但是女方那边也说最后还是觉得不合适，所以这事儿也就算过去了。

他带了王琳凯和孩子去见了父母，可爱伶俐的小朋友一下子就逗得父母欢喜的不行，连一直不同意他们在一起的父亲都直说要赶紧补办婚礼。

但陈立农还没正式见过王琳凯父母，因为王琳凯之前逗他说，父亲之前扬言要剁了那个搞大他儿子肚子又跑路的男人。

陈立农都开始筹备婚礼了，见家长这关还没过怎么能行，他拿毛茸茸的脑袋蹭王琳凯胸口，撒娇耍赖要王琳凯帮他求情。

“琳琳，鬼哥，我错了，你帮我跟爸爸求求情。要不我们再生一个好回去见他，这次我肯定不跑了。”

“滚啊，你自己生。”

王琳凯推陈立农推不开，还是被他脱了衣服，黏黏糊糊的吻落在他身上，弄得他现在想让陈立农抱他更紧一点。

“我也想啊，可我自己，怎么生啊。”

陈立农自那次之后就喜欢咬王琳凯腺体，他钟爱王琳凯信息素的味道，甚至超过他对巧克力的喜爱。

“啊，陈立农。”

“嗯，我在，我永远都在。”


End file.
